A Vampire and a Dog
by TwilightBlondie
Summary: Ashley is a vampire looking for other vampires like her. All she has is her dog. What will happen when she finds the Cullens and decides she wants to live with them for all eternity. What about her dog? Can a vampire have a dog? All normal pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**Bella is a vampire living with Edward and the rest of the Cullens who are also vampires, obviously. A new vampire comes along and wants to join the rest of the Cullens and live out eternity with them. This is her life with them. Hope you like it cause it came to me one night while I was trying to get to sleep.**

**Now remember I am NOT a writer I am actually a photographer. So if it sucks that's why and I really want to know what I could different and make it better for the chapters to come.**

**Also to let you know I put pics up all the girls outfits up on my myspace, a link is on my profile. Same with some hairstyles if they are a litle difficult to understand. Kay now read chapter 1 you know you want to!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight obviously. **

_Chapter 1_

Ashley POV

This nomad stuff is getting annoying. Why can't I find one vampire that is like me? I don't like being alone. All I have is my dog, Sasha, with me. I love her so much. I would never dream of hurting her. She is my life and I would die for her. I would kill anyone who dared hurt her. She is all I have left from my human life.

Oh I'm Ashley by the way. Ashley Marie Heart. I have medium layered golden blonde hair, almond shaped green eyes, they are sometimes blue, and about 5'3- 5'4. I'm a vampire obviously cause I just ranted about there not being any other vampires like me haha. I do not drink human blood though. I would never be able to kill a human even if I was desperately thirsty. Which means I drink animal blood. But never domesticated animals like Sasha. Only the animals like bears, deer and mountain lions. My favorite are bears. I like to mess with them haha. The irritated ones that put up a fight are the best. I know you're not supposed to play with your food but I can help it.

Sasha ,my dog, is a five year old German Shepard 's gorgeous. **(Pic of her on my profile. This is my real dog) **I got her when I was still human and she was just a puppy. I got her from an animal shelter in Las Vegas. That's where I'm from originally, well four and a half years ago.

I got changed after my eighteenth birthday. I was in a car accident, well my dad was. M y dad was driving, my mom was in the passenger seat and my fifteen year old sister and ten year old brother were in the back seat with me. The drunk driver hit us on the passenger side. My mom wasn't wearing a seat belt and neither was my brother and they died on impact. My sister died because the guys truck hit her the hardest and she also died on impact. My dad died by a pole from the guy's roof that slide off because of the sudden stop.

I miss them so much and would give anything to have them back here with me. Living for eternity isn't as great when you are all alone. It gets lonely and depressing. I thank god everyday that I still have Sasha with me. I know I would never be able to stay with any of my aunts or uncles. I don't think I would be able to handle watching them grow old and die around me while I just sit here never aging and never changing for all eternity and end up for worse than I am.

Sasha has been my rock. I would not be the vampire I am today. I live life with what I have. I make everyday an adventure and live to make Sasha the happiest dog she can be. I know she will be gone one day. If I'm lucky I will have at least ten more years with her. I never take her for grated and make sure she lives a good and happy life while she still can.

I do wonder sometimes about animals becoming vampires. I wonder if it is even possible. Then logic takes over and I start to think if Sasha does become a vampire, do I really want a blood-thirsty dog running around killing innocent people. Unless I could possibly teach her to be a good vampire dog. I would have to ask someone about this one day. I know it will have to be someone that I can trust and will tell me the truth on if it is possible. I don't want to end Sasha's life sooner than it has to be.

I was the only one in my family to survive that car accident four and half years ago and it was only because a vampire saved me. I was pulled out of the car by two hard, cold arms and I felt the wind going through my hair and making the blood on my face cold. As he ran I looked back at the horrible car accident that I was being taken away from, from my family. I said goodbye to them.

I fell unconscious and when I awoke I felt searing pain throughout my entire body. It felt like I was on fire. A fire I couldn't put out because it was inside my body. I screamed in pain for what felt like weeks. After those weeks of agonizing pain it started to fade away. Once it was completely gone I slowly opened my eyes. I found two blood red eyes staring down at me.

_Begin Flashback_

_The pain was unbelievable but it was dieing down. I started to open my eyes and was met by two blood red eyes looking down on me. They looked at me with concern. I jumped up and looked at the person who was staring at me. He was pale and seemed to be about 5'8. He was built quite well but not too much. He had short blonde hair and looked to be about 35. _

_"Hi...uh...my name is Josh. Um...how are you?" Josh stuttered._

_"Good I guess. I mean it felt like my insides were on fire for what felt like weeks but good. Thanks. Um I'm Ashley." I replied kind of annoyed._

_He stood there and stared at me for what seemed like hours but was actually only seconds before I had to know what was up._

_"So, are you going to tell me what I'm doing here?" I asked._

_I looked around and noticed I was in a dusty wooden room that looked like it hadn't been used in months. There was a full sized bed with thin cotton sheets on it that had rips through it. There was also random stuff scattered all over the floor. I would have to say this house needed a good cleaning and a woman's touch._

_" Oh yeah, um...well you see um.. I'm a vampire and well I saw you bleeding and um almost dieing after you and your family got into a car accident. You well um..were the only one who was still half alive when I showed up." He rambled though stuttering quite a few times and you could tell he was nervous. "So um.. the only way to save you was to um... well change you. You know well a um.. vampire like me."_

_"So let me get this straight you saved me from a horrible car accident and changed me into a vampire?" I clarified._

_"Yeah well um... it was the only way to save you and um.... I couldn't let you die." He said while looking at the ground._

_"Well thank you, but I have a question for you." I said. I needed to know why he was so nervous and I thought maybe if I knew why he couldn't let me die I may find out why he was nervous._

_"Yeah um.... what do you want to know?" Josh asked with hope in his eyes and a smile spreading across is face._

_"Why did you save me? Why couldn't you let me die?" I asked curiously. _

_Josh looked down at his feet. He looked like he was debating on if he should tell me the truth or not. After a few long minutes he looked up at me and finally answered and I knew by the look in his eyes that he decided he was going to tell me the truth._

_"I well um... think you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire existence. I feel a pull to you. I think that I love you and I was hoping that you would feel the same for me. I hoped," He paused and took a deep breath. "I hoped maybe you would be my mate and live with me for the rest of our existence." He was looking at me with hope, love and lust in his eyes but gave a shy smile._

_I was a little weirded out because I didn't even know this man and he was confessing his love for me. I knew at that moment that I needed to learn the way of the vampire then get out of here and find out what happened to Sasha since everyone in my family had died._

_"Wow. Well um....I will have to get to know you before I make any plans. If that would be alright. I would also like to start to learn the way of vampire life since it is my life now." I asked him nervously and unsure of what is reaction would be._

_"Oh of course, of course. What would you like to know?"He asked slightly relieved I didn't totally turn him down but you could see the sadness in his eyes at the same time because I didn't confess my love for him._

_Josh told me everything about vampires. He told me that we sparkle in the sunlight, we never sleep, we have super strength, advanced hearing and seeing, and we can run at unbelievable speeds. He also told me that we are the most gorgeous creatures on earth, at this he looked me up and down with lust. He told me we are graceful and attract out prey, being humans, easily. He went on about finding our soul mates and being with them for all eternity._

_He also brought up a conversation about the Volturi. The Volturi are a group of powerful vampires. He said they are the royals of the vampire world and make sure that humans do not find out about our kind. He talked for hours about the Volturi._

_Then I felt my throat was dry and scratchy and Josh said it was because I was thirsty. So he took me hunting. I watched him suck the blood out of a man that looked to be in his late 30's, early 40's. After witnessing the monstrosity I ran into the forest and smelled a herd of deer. I ran towards it and let my instincts take over and pounced on a large buck and sucked it's blood clean from his body. It tasted so good and warm sliding down my throat. I pounced on another one and got my fill. _

_I looked around looking for Josh and noticed he wasn't anywhere near me. I couldn't hear or smell him. So decided now was a good time as any to leave I heard all the stories and I knew what I could and couldn't do. _

_So I left Josh, mainly because he freaked me out and I didn't feel comfortable being around him. I ran and never turned back. I hid beneath the tree cover so that my skin didn't sparkle in the sunlight, so people wouldn't discover what I was and think I was some kind of freak, and waited there there until it was dark. _

_I ran to my home and discovered Sasha was still there, waiting for me inside the house to my relief. This made things a lot easier. I went inside my old house and it seemed to be untouched since we left to dinner that night four days ago. I ran to my room, with Sasha on my heels, and grabbed her pink leash. I also grabbed any money I could find, the dog food, a bowl for water, photographs of friends and family, my shampoo and condition, my make up, as many clothes as my suitcase would carry and anything else I would need or want. _

_I gave Sasha some food and water because her bowls were bone dry and was probably starving. After she gobbled up all the food and drank the water until there was none left she followed me to the computer and I went on craigslist and looked for a cheap car. _

_After some looking I found the perfect car that would be good for now and hopefully would be good on gas. It was a 1985 Firebird 300 V-8 automatic and it was gray. It was tinted enough so I could drive around in it during the day. It was only $700 and right in my price range._**(Pic on my profile. I actually found this car on craigslist for that price. haha) **_I wrote down the number and waited until about 8am to call for it._

_They lady said she still had it and I told her I would love to come and pick it up around 4. That way the sun would be behind the mountains. I also told her I would be paying for it in cash. She said it was find and I waited until it was dark enough outside and headed over to the lady's house using the directions she gave me. I left Sasha at home and ran in the shadows to get to her house as quickly as possible. _

_I got to the lady's house, paid for the car and drove it back to my house. When I got home I loaded up my suitcases and dog food in the car. I looked over the house making sure I had anything I would need. Once I did I said goodbye to my home and put Sasha in the front passenger seat. I climbed into the driver's side and started the car. I drove off and took one last glance through the rear view mirror and if I could cry I would have tears running down my face._

_End Flashback_

Sasha and I traveled the world together for four and a half years. I stayed the same and Sasha grew to become a large dog. She still acts like the puppy she used to be and keeps me happy when I would be sad and depressed if I was on my own. Being around me since she was a puppy, meeting other vampires didn't bother her like other animals seemed to act around me and other vampires that were nearby.

We met a lot of vampires but they all drank the blood of humans and I would not be able to stay with anyone like that so we would always move on and look for more vampires.

I drove into a small town. The sign on the way in said this small, quiet town was Forks, Washington. So I was in the U.S. again. The last time I checked I was in Canada. I pulled into a hotel so that Sasha could get her nights rest on a comfortable bed instead of in the car. I walked straight into the office and asked for a single room with one full size bed. When I paid for the room Sasha and I made our way to the room.

I let Sasha into the room then headed back to the car to get my suitcases out. I gracefully walked into the room and started to unload the suitcases searching for my books. I finally found the book I was looking for and lied down on the bed. I got myself comfortable with Sasha laying comfortably at my side already snoring.

I laughed and started reading Wuthering Heights. My mom had tried to get me to read this book when she was still alive and I always had the excuse of already reading something else at the time. When she was gone I found it in her room and took it with me knowing it was her favorite book.

The first time I read it I wanted to read it over and over again. I have read at least 50 times and it gets better after reading it each time. After reading for hours I looked out the window and noticed it was just after dawn. The sun wasn't out which meant I would be able to walk around outside during the daylight hours.

I carefully got up from the bed, making sure I didn't wake Sasha, and went to the bathroom. I took a long comforting shower. I rubbed my scalp with my vanilla shampoo and conditioner and washed my body with my vanilla body wash. When I finally got out I wrapped a towel around me and brushed my hair and teeth. I blow dried my hair and it ended up looking poofy and wild looked. So I combed through it and straighted it. It fell almost mid back. I combed my bangs to one side and put a booby pin to old my bangs out of my eyes. **(A pic of similar hairstyle on profile)**

I went to my suitcase and took out my purple and white guitar t-shirt, white skinny jeans, purple, white and gray fox hat and purple flats. **(pics of all items except the pants on profile)** I also took out a white thong and bra set. After putting on my clothes I walked over to the mirror and situated my hat on my head. I looked at myself in the mirror and was satisfied.

I looked over at Sasha to see she was awake and waiting for me to take her outside. I grabbed her leash and she excitedly ran to the door. I threw on my gray Blondie zip-up hoodie. Then I clipped on Sasha's leash and walked out the door putting my room key, wallet and phone in my pocket. We walked to the grassy area so Sasha could do her business and I started top think maybe there weren't any vampires like me.

I was losing hope and I figured I would never find vampires that drank animal blood like me. Then I smelled it. Vampires. More than two like I was used to. It smelled like 7 maybe 8. _How could 8 vampires live together in one place without problems?_ I thought. Their scent covered almost every inch of this small town.

I followed the scent of a vampire and came to a white mansion surrounded by trees. I saw figures pacing around inside the house with confused looks on their faces. I walked up to the door with Sasha close to my leg. I wasn't sure what they would think of Sasha and didn't want to cause to many problems.

I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. The door swung open and there stood a small pixie like female vampire with black hair spiked in every direction. She had gold colored eyes like mine not like the red eyes I was used to. She was wearing a red tank top that looped around her neck. It rounded down the front of her chest and showed a little cleavage. It hugged her small body and showed her curves. She had on tight low rise blue jeans that slightly flared at the bottom. She wore red, two and half inch heels to pull the look together.**(Pic on my profile)**

"Hi I'm Alice! What's your name?" Alice exclaimed excitedly with a smile on her face and knowing and wonder in her eyes.

--

**Just to let you know I wasn't trying to make any kind of cliffy. It seemed like a really good place to stop chapter 1. **

**Kay well theres chapter one I hope you like it. I'm looking for constructive criticism cause this my first fanfic. Well actually I've never even written a story before. Let me know what you think REVIEW!! And I'll try to get chapter 2 out soon. That is if you like it and want me to continue.**

**Oh and to let you know next chapter is in Edward POV. Letting you know ahead of time so you don't get mad at me cause it doesn't continue on with Ashley's POV. I hate FanFics that do that but I thought it would be fun to see why they were pacing and what they thought about with Ashley and Sasha coming into town.**

**-Blondie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kay just to let you guys know this is kinda in the future. Edward bit Bella at their Junior Prom like he was pretending to do in Twilight. So there is no Reneseeme. **

**All the old friends that went to Forks High are gone now so there will be new characters. Edward, Bella, Alice,and Ashley are juniors. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper are seniors. **

**I know Ashley is supposed to be 18 but she can pass as a junior. So she pretends to be 17.**

**I also want to thank Jaspermytwin for being the first person to review my story. It really made my day.**

**Kay on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_Chapter 2_

Edward POV

"Alice stop rushing us we're coming, we're coming!" Bella said as Alice pulled us downstairs. Tonight is movie night and it was Alice's night to choose what we watched. She kept her mind blocked from me so I didn't know what movie she chose. She wanted it to be a surprise.

So what is going on in her mind right now? _'But hold your breath Because tonight's the night that I will fall for you Over again Don't make me change my mind Or I won't live to see another day I swear it's true Because a girl like you is impossible to find You're impossible to find.' _

Fall for you by Secondhand Serenade is such a great song and it was kind of relaxing listening to her sing that beautiful song. Especially while being pulled downstairs to watch a movie.

We made it to the living room and I saw Jasper sitting on the love seat watching Alice with love in his eyes. Rosalie and Emmett were making out in a chair with Rosalie sitting on Emmett's lap. Alice pushed Bella and I to the couch. I lied down than pulled Bella down on top of me.

Both of her legs in between mine and she lay her hand on my chest and put her cheek on her hands so she could watch the movie. I smiled at her while she watched Alice put the movie on.

The movie started and I recognized it to be Disturbia. I tried watching the movie but the thoughts of Rosalie and Emmett were distracting me.

_'Oh I want him right now! Stupid Alice and her stupid movie! Why did she have to watch a movie today. I could use his....' _I tuned Rosalie out not needing to here what she wanted. I shuddered at the thought.

Emmett was worse off than Rosalie. _'Oh Rose. You know what I like. There she goes again with her tongue. I love it when she does that. I wonder if anyone will notice if I take her upstairs right now. But they might notice when we get upstairs. If she moans like that again I'm sure the whole town will hear again.'_

Alice stopped Emmett with his thoughts after seeing what he was planning on doing. " Rose and Emmett you're not leaving so you might as well stop thinking about it and just watch the movie." Alice whisper yelled to them. Apparently Rose was thinking about going upstairs too. Not that, that's surprising.

Rose and Emmett stopped making out. They knew how Alice would get if they thought about going upstairs again. I tuned everyone out during the movie so I could at least enjoy my evening with my family.

Bella cried as soon as the movie started, when Kale's dad died during that horrible car accident. She laughed when Ronnie was saying 'perhaps' in Spanish making it sound like 'kiss ass.' She smacked her lips in disgust when Kale was watching Ashley change and swim. She awed when Ashley and Kale would do little flirting together. She would also jump each time a scary part came on. Which meant she would grab on tightly to me. Those parts were my personal favorite.

The movie soon came to an end. Rose and Emmett ran at vampire speed to their room. Not even a second later we heard banging. I kept them tuned out so I didn't have to listen to their dirty thoughts about each other. What I couldn't tune out was the loud moaning coming from their room.

"Bella, Edward we're all going shopping tomorrow." Alice said out of nowhere, this wasn't new. Alice went shopping at least once a week. Bella's response also did not surprise me.

"Alice, I don't want to go shopping. You know how much I hate shopping." Bella whined. Jasper started to make his way upstairs at this point.

"Bella I do not know why every time I say we are going shopping you have to fight me. By now you should just say 'Okay Alice.' We could just skip this whole conversation." Alice was now fighting back. She knew Bella would cave. She always does.

"But I _hate _shopping. I am also hoping one day you'll get tired of asking and just leave me alone and never take me shopping again." Even Bella knew that Alice would _never _stop wanting to take Bella shopping. Bella was Alice's 3-D dress up doll.

"Bella, you and I both know _that_ is _never _going to happen. Now be ready by 8am so we can get there by 9am. This way we have the whole day to shop. Besides you'll have Edward, so stop whining and make sure you're ready." Alice commanded Bella.

"Fine." Bella gave up and huffed upstairs with me following. We got to our room and Bella turned to me seductively. "Edward I need to let off some steam." I smiled as she started to lean in. She was centimeters from my lips when she pulled away. "I'm going to take a shower." She smiled then walked towards the bathroom.

I stood there for a few seconds baffled. I huffed out the breath I didn't know I was holding and pouted slightly. I walked over to the bed and lied down. I picked up the book Bella was currently reading. Wuthering Heights, of course. I started to read and 15 minutes later I heard the shower shut off.

I kept reading until I heard the bathroom door open. I looked up and saw Bella standing in the doorway in pick lingerie. The top was like a tank top with a little riffle on the bottom. On the breasts there were brown, green, pink and peach stripes on it. There are also little roses on it. The underwear were just plain pink panties. Her hair was down and slightly curled for a sexy look. **(Pic on profile. Hair and Outfit on same pic) **

I stared in awe. Bella saw me speechless and stood there beckoning me to her with her index finger. She looked at me with a seductive smile. I ran at vampire speed to her immediately. I grabbed her by the butt to lift her up. She giggled but complied by wrapping her legs around my waist. I started kissing her, hard and she met my force with her own. I pushed her up against the wall and ran my tongue along her bottom lip. She teased me a little by not granting me access. I groaned and she giggle. She opened her mouth after hearing my complaints.

We stayed there kissing until I decided we needed to move from the wall to the bed. Let's just say you know what happened after that.

**(This is not a rated M fanfic. Sorry if you thought it was going to be.)**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was 6:30am and Bella and I were laying on the bed enjoying a comfortable silence in each others arms. That is until Alice interrupted me with her thoughts._'Edward, you and Bella better be getting up soon 'cause we're leaving in an hour and a half. Get up before I come and get you up myself.' _I groaned not wanting to leave the arms of my love.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked me. Probably wondering why I groaned.

"Alice says it's time to get up and get ready. We only have an hour and a half until it's 8am." I explained.

Bella groaned now too." Oh yeah. Shopping. Great." Bella said sarcastically.

Bella shifted her way off the bed and to the shower. I heard the shower go on and started making my way to the closet. I took out a pair of jeans and a black button-down shirt. I got dressed and waited on the bed for Bella to get done.

I heard the shower turn off. She was in the bathroom for another ten minutes until she came out in a towel. Her hair was blow dried and was left in waves going just passed her shoulders. **(pic of similar hairstyle on profile) **She walked straight to the closet to get some clothes.

Another five minutes later she came out in simple blue jeans, a pink long sleeved double V shirt that hugged her curves but was still a little loose. She wore a beige knit hat and beige flats with a pink tip. **(Pics of outfit on profile. The hat is the same one in the pic with the shirt.)**

I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "You look beautiful, love." I whispered in her ear, making her shudder.

She turned around in my arms looked up into my eyes, smiled then leaned up and softly kissed my lips. "Come on lover boy, Alice is probably waiting for us." We walked out of the room and made our way downstairs to the living room. Alice and Jasper were sitting on one of the love seats waiting for us.

"Now all we have to wait for is Rose and Emmett but they should be down in two minutes and fifteen seconds." Alice specified. She was wearing blue skinny jeans, a black and white tank top the flared under the breasts with shiny black flats that had a white trim. Her hair was straighted until you got to the tips which were flared up. **(Pics of hair and outfit on profile.)**

We waited for two minutes. Fifteen seconds later, no doubt, Rosalie and Emmet came downstairs. Rosalie was dressed in a blue, gray, black and white knit dress. She had black leggings underneath and blue suede heels. Her hair was framing her face but had some strands were going in random directions but was still pretty straight. **(Pics of hair and outfit on profile.)**

**"**Okay we're here, lets go." Rosalie said when she got to us in the living room.

We all got up and made our way to the door. We got outside and went straight to the newest car to be bought. It is a black 2009 Cadillac Escalade It seats eight and is perfect for when we are all going somewhere and don't have to take two cars. We added extra tinting so when we drive around the sun won't make us sparkle and make others drive off the road. **(Pic on profile)**

Rosalie jumped into the driver seat. Emmett ran to the passenger seat yelling shotgun. Alice and Jasper hopped in the middle seats. Bella and I gladly took the back seat and sat there whispering words of love to each other the whole ride.

When we got to the mall Alice said we were to all split up and meet back at the giant fountain at 6pm. "Why do all have to go shopping if we're going to just split up and meet back later on?" Bella asked me while walking the mall hand in hand.

"Love, it's good to get out of the house. Besides we have to see who are new school mates are this year. You could always just get a few things and make Alice happy." I told her.

"Yeah I guess. It would make Alice really happy if we met back up and I had bought some stuff. I still can't believe that we are back here in Forks after so many years." Bella replied.

"Yeah we will meet a lot of people this year because it's all new people in Forks now besides a couple of elders that just couldn't leave." I laughed at the last park.

"Oh I forgot about that. Thank god there is no more Mike Newton and Lauren Mallory." Bella let out a sigh of relief.

"So what do you want to get first?" I asked Bella.

"Well we can start with some shirts and jeans. Then go look at some shoes." Bella answered and looked at me with uncertainty.

"That's fine love. Lets go find you a few shirts, jeans and shoes." I chuckled and we made our way through the many stores.

After looking around for an hour, Bella started to get bored with shopping. She hadn't bought anything. I showed her a few items that would look amazing on her. She smiled and tried on the items that I would give her. She didn't complain to me once.

"I think you're starting to act like a real Cullen now." I told her after she was done trying on all the clothes.

"Well I like shopping with you much more than Alice." She smiled sheepishly at me.

"And why is that? May I ask." I asked her curiously.

"Well, you don't throw a million outfits that look hideously on me just so I would find only three outfits that I actually like. Everything you pick out for me all look great on me and I love them all." She giggled at the end and wrapped her arms around waist, while I put my arms around her waist. She put her head on my chest.

We stood there hugging until my phone started to ring. I took it out of my pocket looked to see who was calling. Alice.

"Yes Alice?" I answered. Bella looked at me questioningly.

"I had a vision about a new vampire coming into town. Meet me at the fountain now and I'll give you more details.

"Okay we'll be there in 5 minutes." I told Alice then hung up.

Bella heard everything and was already making her way to the cashier with her many items of clothing. We never got to the shoes but from Alice's voice I could tell she needed to show me what she saw.

Bella quickly paid and we made our way to the fountain. We soon found Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett waiting for us. We walked up to them and we started to walk out the doors of the mall. We silently made our way to the car. When we got to the car we all quickly hopped in.

"Okay Alice what was your vision?" I asked as soon as we pulled onto the highway.

Alice went through her vision for me and I saw a vampire with blonde hair, golden eyes and had a dog with her. In the vision she was walking her dog towards our house.

She showed me a second vision after that. The blonde vampire was with Alice, Bella and Rosalie. They were shopping and laughing. Their arms were all linked and they all had tons of bags.

The third vision showed the blonde playing football with Emmett, Jasper and I. The blonde and I had won the game and we were giving each other high fives with big smiles on our faces.

"What do you think it means?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Well Alice I think it means we are going to be having a new house guest and friend."

Alice jumped up and down in her seat squealing in excitement. I had a smile on my face. I looked around and Bella, Emmett, Rose and Jasper were looking from me to Alice with confused looks on their faces. I explained Alice's visions to everyone while Alice sat there too excited to make coherent words.

When we pulled up to the house, we saw Carlisle and Esme weren't home so we had to wait to tell them about this new vampire coming into town.

We took all the bags upstairs and put all the clothes away. We made our way downstairs and of course what do we see Alice was in a new outfit. **(It's the same outfit as in the end of chapter 1 and I'm not going to describe it a second time.)**

Bella and I made our way to the couch. We waited for Carlisle and Esme to get home we were all getting excited and anxious. We looked over at Jasper then to Alice. Jasper was unconsciously getting Alice's emotions and sending them out to the rest of us.

To be honest we would all probably be like that with or without Alice's excitement and Jasper's power.

I was listening to everyone's thoughts to pass the time.

'_Oh my Gosh! A new friend to go shopping with, play games with, get ready with, hang out with! I can't wait to meet her! I wonder what her name is! She's so pretty! Oh my Gosh she has such good style. In my vision she liked to go shopping and hanging out with the girls. When is she going to be here I can wait.' _That if you didn't notice was Alice. She can't wait to meet this new blonde vampire. From the visions it looks like they will be good friends.

_'I will like anyone Alice likes and it sounds like they are going to be good friends. Good friends with all of us as a matter of fact.' _Obviously Jasper. He only cares to make Alice happy.

_'We can play football, video games, prank the humans. This is going to be awesome! I hope Rose likes her. That will make every thing more fun.' _Emmett always wanting to have fun.

_'Whatever some new girl coming. I don't see what all the fuss is about. I wonder if we have anything in common?' _Wow Rose seems kind of interested in meeting this blonde vampire. I guess blondes have to stick together.

I wish I could hear Bella's thoughts. That is a wish that I wish every single day of my existence. I am however happy at times that I can't hear her thoughts. It makes her seem like a mystery. It's very sexy and romantic. She like sit too which makes me happy.

By this point I heard Carlisle's car pulling into the driveway. We all sat in the living room waiting for them to walk through the door. The car was pulled into the garage and we heard the garage door closing. They walked into the door not even seconds later.

Carlisle and Esme saw all of us, with anxious looks on our faces, watching them walk through the doorway. Before they could ask us what was up Alice jumped to Carlisle, not able to contain her excitement.

"Carlisle! Oh my gosh! There's going to be a new vampire in town! She's going to come here and we are all going to be best friends and hang out all the time but I don't know when she is supposed to be coming! She also has a dog! I think as a pet. Isn't that amazing!" Alice said in a rush of excited words.

"Really? Do you know what her diet is?" Carlisle was looking for answers.

"Yes she has golden eyes so she is vegetarian." I answered before Alice could get any more excited than she already was.

"And she has a dog? That's quite strange. I wonder what the temperament the animal is to her. How can a vampire have a dog in the first place?" Carlisle was trying to make sense of the situation at hand.

We were all pacing in the house trying to figure out what this vampire could be doing with a dog. It was just after dawn when Alice had another vision. It was of the blonde vampire reading Wuthering Heights in a dirty hotel room just as dawn was coming over the horizon like now. It cut off and it turned into the blonde helping Rosalie fixing up a car. It cut off again and turned into a vision of the blonde and Jasper in a deep conversation.

Alice and I were smiling by the end of the multiple visions. We told Bella about the blonde reading Wuthering Heights before she has even met her. Bella had a smile on her face that she could have something in common with this unknown vampire.

Alice and I explained to Jasper that he would soon be in deep conversation with the blonde. He also started to smile at the thought.

Simultaneously Alice and I made our way to look at Rosalie. She has a scowl on her face. Her thoughts went a little something like this. _'So what if everyone else has something in common with her. It's not like I need her as a friend.' _

"Rose before you get any more angry let me tell you that one day you and this blonde vampire are going to be fixing up a car together in the future." I told her hopefully calming her down.

Her scowl disappeared for a second and you could see the happiness and hope in her eyes. She noticed us all watching her and she put the scowl back on her face.

"Awe, Rose. You don't have to pretend you're not happy that you have something in common with her. Think of all the things you guys could all do. You're both blonde, you both work on cars, you both like to shop think of all the possibilities." Emmett was trying to put Rosalie's smile back on her face.

Rose broke out into a smile with the facts being said. _'We could be such good friends. I wonder what else we have in common. When will she get here I want to meet her already.'_ Rosalie thought about this. You could see the happiness, joy and anxiousness in her eyes.

Just then the doorbell rang. We all had an idea who it was and decided Alice could answer the door. She seemed the most excited about meeting this new vampire. Everyone else went to the living room while Alice went to the door.

Alice opened the door and I saw the blonde look at Alice with hope and hesitance. She looked Alice over. Alice decided to greet her now.

"Hi I'm Alice! What's your name?" Alice exclaimed excitedly to the blonde.

- -

**Kay well there's Edward's POV on what they thought of Ashley through the visions. Personally my favorite was Rosalie's reaction. I really want Rose to have a friend. I mean they are blondes and they have to stick together. Haha. **

**I am having so much fun with this story and hope you guys like enough to get through my first story with me. Remember I want constructive criticism and if you guys have any ideas that you would like to see in the story let me know and I will try to add them to story. **

**Kay I'm done now so REVIEW 'cause it keeps me motivated.**

**-Blondie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to get this out. I have a lot of senior stuff going on with scholarships and applying for colleges. I'm also in National Honor Society and I'm in other committees that go along with it. We also started a new book in my Modern Literature class. So lots of stuff to do. **

**By the way Twilight was awesome did anyone else see it? I saw it on Thursday night at midnight and got home at like 2:30 in the morning and was so hyped up that I couldn't fall asleep until 3:30 in the morning. I also had school the next morning and got up at like 6. So lets say I was super tired. HAHA **

**Kay well back to the story you've waited long enough.**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Twilight **

_Chapter 3_

_"Hi I'm Alice! What's your name?" Alice exclaimed excitedly with a smile on her face and knowing and wonder in her eyes._

Ashley POV

I looked at her closely and saw her golden eyes. _'She has golden eyes like me! Oh My God! Oh My God! She has golden eyes like me! I hope the golden eyes mean she drinks animal blood too. I have looked all over for someone who also drinks animal blood. Oh my gosh she's waiting for me to tell her my name.' _I thought. "Hi my name is Ashley!" I said a little to excited.

Someone inside chuckled at my excited greeting. _'UGH I'm such a loser. They probably think I'm a freak. Why do I always act like that. But I have looked so long and waited for this moment.' _I thought.

"Hi Ashley, would you like to come in?" Alice asked with a huge smile on her face.

I hesitated at the door. I began to get worried and asked myself questions. _"What about Sasha? Do I leave her outside? Is she allowed in? Do they approve of me having a dog? Will they hurt her? Other vampires didn't approve of the idea of a vampire owning a dog. They tried to hurt her and I will never make that mistake again." _I thought to myself as I stood at the doorway.

A vampire that looked to be about seventeen came to the door now. He had bronze colored hair and the same golden eyes. "Hi I'm Edward. We aren't going to mess with your dog. You are welcome in here and so is she." He stated to me.

_"Dang, It's like he read my mind. Well maybe he saw the hesitance and figured it out." _I thought. Edward chuckled again.

We walked in to the beautiful mansion. Alice and Edward led me to the living room and we all took seats on the various couches and chairs. Sasha sat at my feet watching everyone as I started my routine.

I tall blonde man that I assume is the leader held out his hand to me and I shook it.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle and this is wife Esme." He introduced himself and the woman, with the caramel colored hair, sitting next to him. I smiled and Esme smiled back.

"Hello dear and what is your name?" She smiled and I replied.

"Oh! I'm sorry, how rude of me. My name is Ashley and this is Sasha my dog."

Esme smiled and Carlisle continued to introduce the rest of his coven.

"That is Emmett and his mate Rosalie." Carlisle pointed to a very muscled man with brown curly hair. He had a funny grin on his face like this was the best day of his life. Next to him was a gorgeous blonde. She looked to be a model and she had such great style.

"That over there is Jasper and you've already met Alice." He pointed to a tall blonde male. He looked nervous but also quite happy that he was almost bouncing in his seat. It looked like he had both mine and Alice's feelings all at once. Alice was sitting next to him and she was bouncing in her seat with excitement like she had something to say but needed to wait. She looked as if she would explode.

"Finally that over there is Edward, who you've already met and his mate Bella." He pointed to the boy who had bronze hair. Sitting next to him was a beautiful girl with mahogany colored hair. She was smiling at me too.

_"Wow I feel so at home here. It's like they are a family. Carlisle and Esme must be the father and mother figures. I can tell Esme has a vibe of a friendly mother and Carlisle seems kind and takes control like a father should be like. Like my mother and father were like."_

_"Emmett comes off as a mean body builder but you take one look at his face and he just looks like a giant teddy bear and big brother. He has a mischievous look in his eyes I wonder what he's thinking right now."_

_"Then there's Rosalie. She is gorgeous but there's an edge to her. There's something more than just beauty to her I can tell. I wonder what amazing talent she has. I know there's something there. I really want to get to know her better."_

_"Jasper looks smart and put together like he's been through a lot more than any of them I assume. I really want to get to know him he must have tons of knowledge behind those golden eyes that just wants me to learn it."_

_"Alice. She is the most hyper person I have ever met. It would be so much fun to hang out with her and her style is amazing. I wonder if she likes to go shopping? We could have awesome shopping trips."_

_"Edward looks like his whole world is Bella it's amazing what love can do to a person. Not that I would ever know. "_

_"Bella looks like someone you can really talk to. She looks like she would listen. She looks so kind. I can tell she is madly in love with Edward just by looking at her eyes. They are full of love and she keeps stealing glances at him without him even noticing it's so cute. It looks like she can't even get __enough of him" _

After I finished analyzing everyone, which actually only took about two seconds, Edward was smiling and looked down at Bella to find her staring at him. She smiled at him then looked away a little embarrassed that she had been caught watching the love of her life.

"So Ashley, do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" Carlisle asked me.

"No, not at all. What so you want to know?" I replied with a smile on my face.

"Well let's start with what brought you to Forks." Carlisle suggested.

"Well I'm looking for vampires who have the same diet as me." I told them.

"Well if assume correctly. You drink the blood of animals. We also drink the blood of animals as well."

"Yes you assume correctly. You have no idea how long I have been looking for you." my smile grew even more.

"Really how long have you been been a vampire?"

"Four and half years. I've been traveling the world since since the day my transformation was complete."

"The day of your transformation? What about your blood lust and the person who changed you? What happened to them?" this time Jasper spoke up. I could tell he was confused but everyone is like that when I tell them that.

"Well the guy who changed me saved me from a car accident that my family and I were in and I was the only one who was still remotely alive at the time. So he changed me. After my transformation he confessed his love for me. I didn't even know this guy and I felt no attraction to him what so ever."

"When he told me everything he knew about vampires and being a vampire he took me hunting. I watched him drink the blood of a human man and it disgusted me. I knew from that point I would never be able to drink the blood of a human. In the near by woods I smelled deer I ran for it and thats how I got to drinking animal blood and why I didn't have the blood lust. I have never drunken the blood of a human and most are surprised by that." I answered his questions.

"So you just ran away? Where did you go?" This question was from Esme.

"Well my family died so I went back to my house and I had to get Sasha. She was only a puppy. Six months old. I also got most of my belongings and bought myself a car to get around in. I couldn't very well stay in Las Vegas with the sun always shining." I said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world even though I knew they didn't know much about me except for what I told them.

"Sasha doesn't mind that or any of us are vampire?" Esme asked.

"I guess not. She remembered me from when I was human and loved me so I guess she just got used to the smell. She also has been around me so much that being around other vampires doesn't bother her. It's like she's with normal humans." I clarified for them.

"Wow. A vampire with a dog. Does she do any tricks?" This was Emmett. I'm guessing he is the goof ball and the prankster in the family. I laughed. Nobody has asked me that before.

"Yeah she does the basic sit, lay down, shake, which she can do with both paws, and she can jump up real high. Not too much. She does love to learn new things though." I told him and his smile grew wider.

"Can we teach her some tricks?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Sure." I told him and he jumped out of his seat. Before I could get up too Carlisle spoke.

"Not right now Emmett. After we tell Ashley a little about ourselves." Emmett's smile turned into a pout and sat down next to Rosalie.

_"Oh I forgot about that. I was waiting all this time to know about them and I totally spaced getting all excited about teaching tricks to Sasha with Emmett."_

"Fine, but can we hurry up. I haven't been able to play with a dog in years. Well without them growling at me or being scared."

"So what's a little about yourselves?" I asked.

"Well some of us have powers while others brought characteristics with them. Like myself I brought compassion." Carlisle told me.

"I brought love and my motherly instincts with me." Esme.

"I brought strength and muscle." Emmett said this while flexing his arms.

"I brought beauty." Obviously Rosalie she is the most beautiful being I've ever seen let alone met.

"I can see the future. Right now I see you outside with Emmett teaching Sasha to do tricks but she will be very stubborn." Emmet grinned and I looked down at Sasha.

"I can feel and manipulate people's emotions." Jasper. Well that explains why it seemed like he had both mine and Alice's feelings earlier.

"I can shield people from my mind." Bella.

"I can read minds." Edward smiled and my eyes went wide.

_"He can read minds is that true. Did he hear everything I said before? What did I say before? Did I say anything embarrassing?" _I thought.

Edward looked at me and chuckled. "Yes it is true I do read minds. I did hear everything you said earlier. You know you really shouldn't put yourself down so much. You are also very like Alice. You almost got as excited as she did when she opened the door. I also like that you are really excited that you want to meet everyone. But I have a question do you really not remember what you thought about just 10 minutes ago?"

"Well you see I forget things easily. Always have. I actually bring a bad name to blondes. It really is kind of sad." I admitted to him.

"What did she say about us? Well if that's okay with you Ashley." Alice asked excitedly.

"Yeah sure I don't mind." I told them and Alice bounced even higher in her seat.

"Well Alice she said you are the most hyper person she's ever met. She wants to hang out with you. she also wants to know if you like shopping because she thinks you guys would have, and I quote, awesome shopping trips."

"Oh my Gosh! I _love_ to go shopping. We should go really soon! I mean once you get settled." Alice said excitedly and came over to give me a hug.

"Yes I would love to!" With that we started laughing.

"Hey, now I want to know what she said about me!" Emmett.

"Well Emmett she said that you look like a big brother and a giant teddy bear. She also said she can see the mischievous look in your eyes and wanted to know what you were thinking."

"Oh, I was wondering if you liked to pull pranks and I was thinking about all the awesome pranks we could pull on unsuspecting humans." Emmett had a little hope in his eyes.

"I _love _pulling pranks. What did you have in mind?" But before Emmett could answer Rosalie spoke up.

"Okay that can wait until later. Edward what did she say about me?"

"Well obviously Rosalie she thinks you're gorgeous but she can see an edge to you, more than just beauty. She also wants to get to know you better." At the end Rosalie had a smile on her face.

"That edge is I am a total bad ass and I totally intimidate people. But my love for cars really keeps me going. I love fixing up cars and adding the custom pieces we are constantly applying to our own cars."

"I knew there was a special something about you. I don't know much about cars but I have always wanted to fix up an old car and make it into one of those classic cars that you take to those car shows and show off."

"Well if you want we could build one together and I can teach a few things about cars in the process. How does that sound."

"That sounds awesome! Thanks, I can't wait to get started."

"We'll go over plans later. Okay Edward you can continue on because I can tell Jasper wants to know." Jasper simply nodded his head at this. So Edward continued.

"Okay well Jasper she thinks you look like you've been through a lot more than the rest of us." Edward paused and looked at me. "Which is true by the way." He looked back at Jasper to finish what he was saying. "She also thinks you have tons of knowledge behind your eyes that just wants her to learn it."

Everyone laughed at that. Jasper then turned to look at me.

"I do know a lot of things but are you sure you want to hear all the 'boring stuff ', as everyone else calls it, that I know from all my experiences?" I could tell Jasper was confused at what my thoughts towards him were.

"I don't think anything you would say would be boring. It looks like most of your stories and knowledge are quite interesting."

"Wow really. Well then just let me know when you feel like learning a bit and we'll get to it." Jasper seemed excited but now I looked over at Bella and Edward. They were the last ones to tell me what they thought of my thoughts.

"Okay Bella it's your turn. Would you like to know." Edward asked Bella sweetly.

"Yes I would like to know." Bella replied and though she was trying to hide it I could tell she was excited.

"Bella, she said you look like someone she could talk to. Like someone who would listen. She said she could also see the love for me in your eyes. She also couldn't help but notice that you couldn't help but steal glances my way without me noticing. She said it looks like you can't get enough of me." I could tell if Bella were human she would be bright red.

"It's true I can't get enough of you." She whispered to him even though the rest of us could still hear her. "And Ashley. You can come to me anytime if you need to talk about anything." I nodded and mouthed a thanks to her. She nodded back. So that Edward could continue.

"So Edward what did she say about you?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Not much except the obvious that Bella is my whole world. She said it's amazing what love can do to a person but she wouldn't know." Edward replied.

"Ashley have you ever been in love?" Alice asked me.

"No, I haven't. I haven't even had a boyfriend. I always turn them down. I don't know why though." I admitted to her.

"Well then we need to hook you up so you can at least get the experience of having a boyfriend." Rosalie said this time.

"Oh you guys don't have to do that. Really the right guy will come eventually." I tried to convince them not to hook me up.

"Ashley, you won't know if the right guy comes along or not if you don't get rid of the wrong ones first." Alice was explaining to me.

"So that means you can't go turning down every guy that shows interest in you. But that doesn't mean you have to say yes to every guy." Rosalie finished.

"Okay. Okay. Fine, but I get to choose who I say yes to and who I say no to. Deal?"

"Deal" Alice and Rosalie said at the same time.

"Okay well we're going to leave you kids alone. Have fun and it was very nice to meet you Ashley." Carlisle said as he and Esme got up and walked up the stairs.

"So Ashley what would you like to do?" Emmett asked me.

"Actually I would really like to get my belongings and car from the motel if that's all right."

"Oh, of course. Then we can see what kinds of clothes you have and see if you need to go shopping." Alice said excitedly.

"We could also see what kind of car you have too." Rosalie was more excited about my car than my clothes.

"Well to let you guys know I don't have many clothes. I don't really have money to be going out and shopping. Also I have had my car for four and a half years and I didn't buy it new." I warned them.

"Well lets go get your stuff and we'll go from there. You can leave Sasha here with the boys if you want they won't hurt her. They're just excited to play with a dog that isn't afraid of them."

"Okay sure thanks." I told them then turned to Sasha. "Okay Sasha I'll be back in a little bit. You're going to stay here while I'm gone." At that I turned to Rosalie, Alice and Bella toward a different door than I came in. I realized it was a garage and followed them in.

- -

**Well that was Ashley meeting the Cullens. Tell me what you think. REVIEW!**

**Also I am the biggest procrastinator so I am so sorry if I take to long to write a new chapter.**

**Just to let you know the next chapter will be Ashley's POV not Edward's. I think if I made it Edward's it would have been boring because you already know what was going on in the house and Edward briefly explained what he though of Ashley's thoughts. **

**I also don't know if I will do anymore Edward POV's but if there is a certain chapter you want in Edward POV let me know and I'll see what I can do.**

**One more thing if you have any ideas you want to see in the story let me know and I will try to get them in. Okay now go REVIEW!! It really does keep me motivated.**

**-Blondie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long to get this one out. I told I'm a procrastinator and I had major writer's block. That's all I have to say so I'm going to let you read this chapter hope you like it. One more thing please read the Author's Note on the bottom. It's long but I need your help. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Still do not own Twilight.**

_Chapter 4_

_"Okay sure thanks." I told them then turned to Sasha. "Okay Sasha I'll be back in a little bit. You're going to stay here while I'm gone." At that I turned to Rosalie, Alice and Bella toward a different door than I came in. I realized it was a garage and followed them in._

Ashley's POV

We walked into the garage. There were eight cars and a motorcycle sitting side by side. I could tell most of them were fast sports cars. I knew that even I liked to go fast. There was also a huge hummer that looked tricked out for off roading and a sports bike. I was upset not to know what model any of these cars were. I also wondered whose car each of these belonged to.

"Wow. You guys own all of these cars?" I asked them. From the look of their face it was obvious they did.

"Yes. We also each have our own cars too." Alice said smiling.

"So whose is whose?" I asked them curiously. Rosalie looked at me before she started walking towards the cars so she could explain what each car was and who they belonged to.

"Well this one is Carlisle's. It's an Audi S5."She said this while walking past a black, sleek and very professional car. It looked fast which for a vampire it should be. **(pic in profile)**

"This one is Esme's. It is an Opel Insignia." It was a dark gray in color and it looked so smooth I could say it was made of silk. **(pic in profile)**

"This is the family car. It fits everyone and we use it so we don't have to take more than one car." Rosalie was pointing to a black Cadillac Escalade. **(same pic from chapter 2)**

"This one is Edward's. It's a BMW M6 Convertible." She walked past a champagne colored car. It was so clean that it shined but I could also tell that this was the car that was used the most. **(pic on profile)**

"This beauty is Bella's. It is Dodge Charger. She just got this car because Edward wouldn't let her ride in his car before she got one." Rosalie said while Alice started laughing. She was standing in front of a white car that had black headlight covers and black rims. **(pic on profile)**

"Yeah she pouted for a week and had to run or walk everywhere before she finally gave in and got the car." Alice said in between laughs.

"You guys could have given me a ride." Bella pouted.

"We could have, but you didn't see what Edward would have done to our cars if we did." Alice told Bella.

"Anyway, this is my gorgeous Dodge Viper. Isn't it the most sexiest car you have ever seen?" Rosalie was running her fingertips along the side of the red convertible. **(pic on profile)**

Alice decided to take over now because Rosalie was to caught up in her car. "Now behold this is the real beauty of every car in this whole garage. It is my car. It is a Mclaren F1. This is my baby. Jasper got her for me just last Christmas." Alice was laying on the top of the yellow hood making invisible snow angel on the top. **(pic on profile)**

She jumped off the hood so she could continue. "The motorcycle right here belongs to Jasper. It is a Yamaha R6. When he has to drive he prefers to be alone or really close to me. So he got a sports bike to fulfill his 'needs'." Alice was explaining and rubbing the seat of the motorcycle with a dazed look on her face. It was red and silver and had to be a very fast bike.**(pic on profile)**

With Alice in her daze Rosalie came over to continue the rest of the car tour. "Now the monster right here belongs to none other than Emmett. It is a Hummer H2. He likes to go off roading a lot so that's what his Hummer does. It is the most customized vehicle in this garage. I have spent hours on his Hummer but it makes him happy and he loves it death." Rosalie was looking up at a yellow, black, orange and chrome colored hummer. It was customized and had black on top and yellow on the bottom. There is an orange streak dividing the yellow and black. There were what looked like tears where the chrome is. The frame of the Hummer was yellow and it was lifted up really high. **(pic on profile).**

"Wow. All your cars make mine look like a piece of junk." I told them and they laughed.

"What kind of car to you have?" Rosalie asked.

"It's a 1985 Firebird 300 V-8 automatic. I got it off of craigslist for $700 after I was changed."I told her.

"Eww we need to take you car shopping." She had a look of disgust on her face as she said this.

"I wish I could but I don't have the money to get a car. I have to get a job first so I can have the money too." I explained to them.

"Nonsense we'll just buy you a car. There is no need to get a job. Especially if you're staying here." Alice said with a smile on her face even if it was car shopping. It was shopping non the less.

"No I can't let you do that. I can't take your money like that. I mean we just met and everything."

"Ashley, if my visions are correct you're staying here for eternity aren't you?" Alice asked.

"I want to but I don't want to be a burden. I couldn't do that to you guys." I tole them.

"A burden you must be crazy. We want you to stay here with us. You're already a sister to all of us and a daughter to Esme and Carlisle." Bella said and if I could cry there would be tears falling down my face.

"Really? You guys want me to stay? I'm already considered family?" I had to ask them.

"Ashley. You were considered family before you even knocked on our door." Rosalie was now taking over. A sob took over and I probably had the biggest smile on my face. Alice, Rosalie and Bella walked closer to me and put their arms around me so that we were in a big group hug.

We were soon joined my Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Carlisle and Esme. To make this big group hug even bigger. I could here hear Sasha walking around the circle trying to find a way in so she could try and comfort me too. They moved away slightly so that Sasha could get through to me. When she got to me she jumped up on me and I lowered my head a little so she could lick my cheek. I then kissed the top of her head.

Sasha jumped down and everyone that came out to the garage went back in with Sasha following behind them after telling her to get in the house.

"Okay so lets go get your stuff so we can go shopping before the stores close. We can take Bella's car so it gets some use." Alice said while walking towards Bella's car and the rest of us followed.

"Give me your keys Bella, I'll drive." Rosalie said and Bella handed over her car keys. Rosalie hopped in the driver seat while Bella got into the passenger seat. Alice and I got into the back seat.

We drove to the motel in silence. That is until we got to the the motel parking lot. There were two gasps from Rosalie and Alice.

"That's your car?" They both asked and I could here the disgust in their voices.

"Um yeah. I warned you that it was bad." I said in a quiet voice.

"Bad? That is just down right wrong." Rosalie said

"Are you done now. That's all I could afford at the time." I was getting a little annoyed now.

"Oh we're sorry. You're a part of our family now and we just didn't expect it to be like that. We forgot what happed to you." Alice tried to explain.

"It's okay I understand. Let's just get my stuff and go. If that's alright." I asked them as we were getting out of the car. We walked to door and I slid my key in unlocking the door. We walked in and there was more gasps but I ignored them. I walked over to my suitcase and set it on the bed. I walked over to the bathroom to get my dirty clothes that I had left on the floor. I came back out with all my clothes layed out all over the bed and Alice looking over them.

"Alice, what are you doing.?" I asked her. She turned around with a small smile on her face but disappointment all over her face. "What's wrong?"

"You have great style but you _need _more clothes. I will not have any family member of mine to have such a skimpy wardrobe."Alice told me.

"Well isn't that why we're going shopping today?" I asked and a large smile spread across Alice's face.

"Yes. I am so happy that you like shopping. Bella hates shopping and it's such a hassle to get her to go with us. Luckily she was willing to go with us today because you showed up and wants to get to know you as much as everybody else." Alice was explaining her happiness.

"Well then let's go drop this stuff off so we can hit the stores." I looked at my cell phone then. It was 9am. Perfect the stores just opened. "We need to hurry though because it's already 9 and the stores just opened and we aren't even there yet. We only have a limited time now before they close."

They all looked at me in awe. "What?" I asked a little embarrassed and looked at my shoes to make sure I wasn't dragging any toilet paper and wiped my nose at the same time.

"I love you. You are unbelievable. You are totally right. We do only have limited time before they close even though they just opened. There is never nearly enough time to shop for all your basic needs in the time they are open for the day." Alice was smiling and as was Rosalie.

Bella's mouth was hanging open not believing what just happened. " I can't believe this. Just like Alice." Bella muttered and I giggle quietly.

I packed up all my clothes and my stuff and we headed out to my car. I put my stuff in the back then walked to the office and checked out. When I was finished I went to the driver side door. "So I'll follow you to your house so we can drop off my car?" I asked them and they nodded.

I got into the driver seat and noticed Bella in the passenger seat.

"You know before I was turned into a vampire, I had a 1957 **(I'm making a guess on the year.) **Chevy truck . Everyone hated it but I was in love with it. It only went up to 55 miles an hour. So after I got changed it kind of died. So your car really isn't as bad as mine was." Bella told me and it made me feel a little better.

"So why did you have to be forced to get a new car?"

"Well I don't like to have money spent on me even though I am a part of the family. Besides I'm always with someone else when I need to drive somewhere. So I didn't think it was necessary. Edward wouldn't have that and tried to convince me for the past 10 years that I should get a car but I wouldn't budge so he finally took matters into his own hands and well you know the story." She explained.

"Ooohhh." Was all I said. By this time however we were back at the Cullen house. Rosalie drove Bella's car into the garage as I parked mine outside. Alice ran out and to see that I had shut my car off and she had an annoyed look on her face and came up to my window. She tapped on it so I would roll down the window. Even though it was unnecessary.

"Ashley we made space for you in the garage. You're family now, remember?" Alice said. I would again have tears falling down my face at the thoughtfulness. I started my car and pulled up to where there was now a space next to Emmett's hummer and Jasper's sports bike.

I got out of the car and walked to the back of the car so I could start pulling all my stuff out but all the guys were already there. They had everything and started to walk in to the house. I was confused and started walking in behind them.

They made it to the third floor telling me whose room was whose until they finally came to the door telling me it was mine. They let me walk ahead so that I could see my room without them being in the way. I walked in and it was perfect. It was so me and I couldn't believe it. I loved it.

Three of the four walls were a dark blue but not depressing. The fourth wall was nothing but a window that had an amazing view of the forest surrounding the house. The carpet was a tan color and there was a huge rug covering most of the carpet. The rug has aqua, baby blue, periwinkle blue, purple, lime green and light green stripes. There was a enormous bed in the middle of the room, which I was thankful for. Sasha loves to sleep on beds I swear she is almost human. The bedsheets were a chocolate brown. The comforter and pillow shams were blue and green with brown squares on it.

There was also a computer and desk across the room. The desk was a beautiful cherry wood desk. It had a lot of space on it for all my stuff that I knew I would eventually get. The computer looked so fancy that I ran my fingertips along the surface of it. On the desk was also a beautiful printer that was stocked with photo paper. They must know I'm a photographer.

I smiled and continued looking around the room. All the furniture was of my favorite wood. Cherry wood the most sleek and beautiful wood of all woods. The furniture all looked comfortable and cozy that even a vampire could get comfortable and relax.

I walked over to another door and opened it. It led to a huge walk in closet. With Alice that will be filled and overstuffed in no time. I left the closet and headed to a different door I opened it and inside was my very own bathroom. It had the very same color scheme as my room so it all pulled together. I left the bathroom and turned toward my bed.

I finally couldn't hold it in any longer. I ran to my bed and jumped on it. I fell upon the sheets and started rolling on them. I snuggled up to the pillows and sheets. I can't believe this is what my life is now. After all those years of being pretty much alone without a family and I come across the most amazing family in the world and they take me in like a long lost relative.

I heard some giggling and looked up to see the whole family looking at me. I looked down on the floor and saw Sasha waiting for me to tell her she can jump onto the bed. I patted the bed and she immediately jumped on. She layed down on her side of the bed putting only her head on the pillow. She was happy I could tell by how relaxed she was and as her eyes stared to close.

"This is amazing you guys. Thank you so much. You don't even know how grateful and happy I am." I told them with a content smile on my lips.

"Actually dear we do. Jasper is passing your feelings on to us." Esme told me and I looked over at Jasper and smiled at him. He nodded his head knowing it was a thanks that the smile portrayed. "So you really like your room dear? You can always get more supplies if we missed anything."

"I love this room. It's like a dream come true. I don't even deserve a room like this. Thank you so much." I ran over to Esme and hugged with all my might showing how much I appreciate all that they have done for me.

Now is when I looked over and noticed the guys were still holding my stuff. " Oh you guys can just put my bags somewhere on the floor. I can put it away later."

"Actually if you want you can put them away now. We should change first before we go to mall." Alice said as she, Bella and Rosalie left the room to change. The rest of the family also left so I could get settled on my own.

I walked over to my suitcase and started to take out my clothes. I hung up all my shirts and pants in the closet. All my undergarments went into the drawers of the dresser that was also in the closet.

I went back to my suitcase and took out my camera. It was one of those nice expensive digital SLR cameras. I got it for my 18th birthday from my mom and dad. I was so happy that I got it that I took pictures all the time with it. I saved all my pictures of my family members on the memory card that I was also given to on my birthday.

I have so many memory cards now because I can't bring myself to delete any of the pictures of everyone that I met in the past four and a half years. The printer I have will allow me to print some out and frame my favorites and put them on my wall.

Now that I think about it while I'm out I should take my camera and take pictures of us girls on our shopping trip. I need to add some memories of my new family. I need to buy more memory cards too. I could also get some frames so I can start decorating my room.

"So how's the settling in going?" I looked over and Alice was standing in the doorway. She was wearing a bubble gum pink spaghetti strap shirt. It flared out at the bottom where it was a little frilly. She wore dark skinny jeans and black heels also. To top off the out fit she had a white purse under her arm. **(pics in profile)**

"Good just need to get a few things that I can remember now. I'll get whatever else later on when I figure what else I need."

"Okay well Rose and Bella are waiting downstairs for us."

I looked over to Alice. "I'm ready. Do you want to go to the mall now?" I asked her and the smile that comes when you talk about shopping came on her face.

"Yes lets go now, and while were out were also getting you a car so when you get back your old car won't be here." Alice told me while dragging me down the stairs. I stopped then while we were at the bottom of the stairs.

I saw Bella sitting in Edward's lap on one of the chairs. They were whispering to each other about something I couldn't hear. Bella was dressed in a simple white spaghetti strap shirt and dark skinny jeans. She was also wearing white sandles and holding a red purse to make her outfit a bit more bold. **(pics in profile)**

I looked over and saw Rose sitting on one of the other chairs filing her nails. She was wearing a white tank top under a gray jacket that had pink trimming on it. She wore knee high shorts that are a dark blue. They complimented her pink heels and pink box purse. **(pics in profile)**

"Oh you guys don't have to do that. Not now at least. I know you guys will get me a car eventually whether I want one or not." I tried to convince them. I knew this was a lost battle.

"Ashley, will you stop trying to convince us to stop buying you stuff. We are going to get you anything you need when you need it. And right now you _need _a new car and some more clothes." Alice was not going to give this up until I finally gave up.

"It really is a lost cause." Edward said from behind me.

"I have tried for years. She will never give up. You seem more like her anyway. So it should be a little easier for you than it was for me. Let us pamper you. I'm sure you will bring us more than what money ever will for you. You're family now. So I guess you should just accept it. Don't fight back, it really does make things easier." Bella gave her little speech. Alice and Edward looked at her with smiles on their faces.

"So Bella does this mean you will allow me to by you things and allow me to pamper my beautiful wife when I please and there will be no complaints?" Edward questioned.

"And I will be able to take you shopping and give you makeovers without complaints?" Alice asked practically jumping up and down.

"Um no. I will still complain. But I'll try not to complain so much and I will allow you to buy me some things. If that makes you happy." Bella answered them. Alice and Edward's smiles faltered but were still there for the fact they got a little closer to Bella accepting their family lifestyle.

"Well if that's as good as were going to get we can accept that. For now." Edward said this with his crooked smile on his face.

"Okay let's go now it's already 10:30." Alice said jumping up and down in excitement. She led us to the garage and once again we got into Bella's Dodge Charger.

- -

**Kay well there it is hope you liked it. Next chapter they will actually do the shopping. Also I have lots of ideas for this story but I have trouble getting to those parts. So bare with me. **

**I would also like your opinion on when they should go back to school. So let me know cause I have lots of ideas on whats going to happen on during school. But if you guys want to see something before they go back to school let me know. **

**Another thing Ashley will meet her mate eventually but I don't know if I want her to meet him as a human or as a vampire.**

**If you choose human: 1) Should he be a new student who has just moved to Forks, 2) Should he have been at school since the beginning of his freshman year, 3) Should they even meet on the first day of school 4) Should they meet later on in the year meaning he will be the new kid.**

**If you choose vampire: 1) Do you want him to be a nomad who comes across the Cullens and he and Ashley fall in love eventually, 2) He comes with a group of people who are nomads and ends up staying with Ashley, 3) The Cullens and Ashley go on a vacation and meet up and find him and he joins them.**

**So let me know what you want within the next couple chapters.**

**One more thing I want to have a little game you may hate this but you never know it may bring the chapters faster. I want 10 more reviews before I add chapter 5. I don't care if it's for the the past 3 chapters. And please only 1 review per chapter per person please. I think I'm really going to have fun with this.**

**Thank you all my loyal readers and it's up to you when chapter 5 is up so REVIEW!**

**-Blondie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kay I know I said I wanted the 10 reviews before I posted the next chapter but I kinda felt a little bad cause I said that chapter 5 was going to be the shopping trip and it's not. So I gave you a freebie. That doesn't mean I don't want those reviews though. Give me some love. 216 hits and only 3 reviews since the last chapter. So sad. Anyways this chapter has a lot of Sasha in it so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight but I sure as hell own Ashley and Sasha haha.**

_Chapter 5_

_"Okay let's go now it's already 10:30." Alice said jumping up and down in excitement. She led us to the garage and once again we got into Bella's Dodge Charger._

Edward's POV

The girls left to go to the mall to get Ashley new clothes. After they are done there they're going to go car shopping. We can expect them to take a few hours and expect not to see them until later on tonight.

Us guys were in charge of watching Sasha and waiting for the towing guy to come and pick up Ashley's car. I am quite curious on what her choice of car in going to be. From her thoughts I found out she hated her car now.

We tried to get Sasha to do some tricks but she was too tired to do anything. So while we were waiting for the towing guy were sat in the TV room. We decided we would watch a movie instead. Sasha followed us in and layed on the couch in between Emmett and I. Jasper was sitting in a chair to the right of me.

"Emmett why don't you choose the movie." I suggested.

"No way man. Sasha's head is on my leg. If I move, Sasha's head will move and what if she doesn't put it back there. This is way more awesome than getting to choose what movie we watch." Emmett answered. I looked over and sure enough Sasha's was sleeping soundly on Emmett's leg.

"Alright then is there any movie you guys want to see in particular?" I asked both Emmett and Jasper.

"I want to see 'Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith'. That movie is awesome." Jasper spoke up.

"Yeah we should see that with all the fighting and the light sabers and how Darth Vader came to be." Emmet was getting excited but made sure not to be too loud or move too much because Sasha was still in his lap.

"Good choice." I walked over to the bookcase with the many movies and found 'Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith' easily. We were only allowed to watch Star Wars when the girls weren't home.

I put in the movie and within the first 10 minutes Emmett was too excited and jumping up and down in his seat making the the light saber noises and moving his arms like he was actually holding the light saber and fighting the bad guys.

With all the moving Sasha moved around in her seat and now had her head on my leg. During the movie as she slept or at least tried to sleep I pet the top of her head.

When it was around 2 in the afternoon the girls still weren't home, not that we expected them to. The movie was over and now we had to find something else to do. After 5 minutes of trying to decide on what to do next the door bell rang. I stood up to answer it. It must be the tow guy.

I opened the door and saw that it was in fact the guy to pick up Ashley's car.

"Hey I'm here to pick up a 1985 Firebird." The tow guy said.

"Yeah right this way. It's in the garage." I told him as I led him to the garage. I opened the garage door and saw his eyes pop out.

_"Damn, look at these cars. Oh they have a Mclaren F1! If only I could just touch it. Oh my lord look at that Hummer! That thing has to be fun as hell." _I chuckled quietly at his thoughts and continued to walk towards Ashley's car.

"Okay this is the one. Here are the keys." I said trying to get his thoughts back to business.

"Uh, yeah okay. Um thanks." He said while shaking his head. _"No wonder they want to get rid of this piece of junk. They have all these nice cars. They have to be loaded. Just looking at this house and you can tell they are. Damn, I wish I could afford something like this. Then maybe my daughter could have a better life."_

After he thought that I immediately felt bad for him. Maybe I'll give him a big tip. I watched him as he loaded the car onto the back of the tow truck. Once he was done he walked over to shake my hand.

"Well that's it. Have a great day." He shuddered a little when he touched my hand, but kept his thoughts on business.

"Thank you very much and please you have a great day too. Oh and here this is for your troubles. Buy something nice for your family." I handed him the money but he didn't even look at it.

"Thank you sir. Call whenever you need us again." He walked away and got into the truck. He started to drive away when he finally realized how much I gave him. _"A hundred dollars. This has to be a mistake. But he did say buy something nice for your family. No I should go back and make sure it wasn't a mistake." _He stopped the truck and hopped out running back to me. "I think you made a mistake sir. You gave a hundred dollar tip for doing my job."

"That was no mistake. Do you have kids Mr..." I looked down at his name tag. "Stevens?"

"Yes I have a daughter why?"

"Has your daughter been wanting something you haven't had the money to get her.?" I asked him and he thought about it for a second before he answered.

"Yes she has been wanting to go to one of those Jonas Brothers concerts. She's 10 by the way."

"Well then Mr. Stevens make your daughter the happiest kid in the world and buy her those Jonas Brothers concert tickets."

"I should. Thank you so much. You have made this the best day my daughter has had in a long time." He had the biggest smile on his face as he shook my hand once again and walked back to his truck. I heard his thoughts as he was driving down the three mile driveway. _"Alicia is going to be so happy and excited. I can't believe how nice some people are. Didn't Alicia say there was going to be a concert next month in Seattle? I have to check when I get home. Oh the look on her face when she sees those." _He finished that thought and was finally out of range for me to hear him any longer.

I walked back into the house with a smile on my face. I'm glad that I could make one little girl happy even for a night of fun. I got to the living room and saw Jasper and Emmett waiting for me to walk in.

"What was that all about?" Emmett asked.

"Well his thoughts were all about if he had the kind of money we had that his daughter could have a better life. So I thought I'd give him a big tip and maybe he could spend it on Alicia. And he is. He's going to buy Jonas Brothers concert tickets for her. His thoughts never left those thoughts." I told him.

"Well I felt his feelings and they were sincere. He will buy those tickets for her." Jasper said.

I smiled and went over to Sasha. "Hey girl you wanna outside?" She got up and started wagging her tail. She ran to the door and then back to me telling me she wanted to. I laughed and ran to door with vampire speed. She followed as fast as she could. I opened the door and Sasha bolted outside.

Jasper and Emmett weren't far behind. They were holding balls, stuffed animals, toy ropes, and frisbees. Sasha was running around the back yard as fast as she could just enjoying the wind in her fur.

All of a sudden she stopped. She looked over at us, spread her front paws, crouched down, had her butt in the air and waited there. I was getting a little confused and so were my brothers. We all took a step toward her. She all of a sudden ran. She ran in between us and around us giving us barely enough time to catch her. We were trying not to move too fast to freak her out, even though Ashley said she was used to vampires. We still didn't want to risk anything especially when Ashley wasn't here.

We started to chase her just a little faster than human speed but she was still faster than us.

"Sasha we're going to get you." Emmett said while trying to grab her around the stomach but she slipped through his fingers and ran right toward Jasper.

"Sasha. Come on Sasha." Jasper tried to get her to come to him but she ran right past him then around him.

She got a little distance away and stopped. She turned to look at us and you could tell she looked happy.

"Come on Sasha." I was smiling like crazy. So were my brothers. We haven't played with a dog in I don't even know how long. Dogs usually barked, growled, or coward away from us. We are the biggest predator. I am amazed how well Sasha is with us.

I came to the decision that I was going to just catch her and hope it doesn't freak her out. I ran at vampire speed to Sasha. She noticed me running after her a moment to late and I had caught her.

"Gotcha!" I told her while still in my arms she licked my face apparently not affected by my vampire speed. She started wiggling so I put her down. "So Sasha what do you want to do now?" I looked up at my brothers to see if they had something in particular that they wanted to do.

"Oh, I know. I know. Choose me!" Emmett said excitedly raising his hand in the air.

"Yes Emmett?" I laughed out.

"Lets play tug of war with her! Please? Come on man. Please don't displease your brother."

"Alright fine. Get the rope." In less than a seconds Emmett was back with a green and white dog rope.

"Sasha! Come here Sasha." Emmett said waving the rope in front of him.

Sasha looked over and saw the rope. She ran over to it and bit down on it. She pulled at it but Emmett was not letting it go. She started shaking her head trying to make Emmett lose his grip on it. That didn't work either. She started lightly growling but in a playful way. Emmett started growling back but it didn't scare her. She simply got more into the game of tug of war. She growled more loudly and started thrashing her head more. Emmett met her growls with his own. It was quite a funny sight to see. Emmett started shaking the rope too, trying to egg her on. It worked and she just tried getting the rope with more effort. She was no match for a vampire. Emmett started walking backwards kinda dragging Sasha effortlessly. Sasha tried with all her might to stay in her spot. It didn't work Emmet was dragging Sasha all over the yard. He was laughing playfully at her efforts.

I could tell Sasha was getting worn out and if we wanted to play with her for a little while longer, the tug of war battle had to end.

"Okay Emmett. She's getting worn down. Let's move on."

"Fine. Sasha we will finish this game of tug of war later on." Emmett reluctantly let the rope go and Sasha ran off. She ran around the yard with the rope in her mouth. She must have thought she won the war because it looked like she was taking a few victory laps.

I walked over to the pile of toys and pulled out a stuffed pink pig. There was a squeaker inside and the second I squeezed it Sasha stopped mid run. She looked over at me, saw the pink pig in my hand, hastily spit the rope out of her mouth and ran towards me. I'm assuming squeaky stuffed animals were her favorite. She ran towards me then leaped when she was close enough. I caught her in my arms. She squirmed in my arms trying to get the stuffed toy from my hand.

I set her down and she turned to my hand. She looked at it for a minute and then sat down wagging her tail. She stared at me then back at the toy. She did this for a couple seconds then scooted closer to me looking at me then at the toy then looked at the floor. I knew what she wanted me to do. She wanted me to put the toy on the ground so she could play with it.

"You want this." I asked her pointing to the stuffed pink pig. She started wagging her tail and scooted even closer to me still sitting on the ground waiting somewhat patiently. I threw the pink pig towards Jasper and Sasha booked. We played monkey in the middle for a couple minutes just playing with Sasha.

It was getting dark and Sasha started to get tired. So we went inside. As soon as we got inside Sasha got herself comfortable on the couch. She fell asleep quickly.

"Wow, we really wore her out." Jasper said.

"Yeah, but we had fun and so did she." I said.

"I can't believe we played with a _dog _today. We should teach her how to play football and basketball. Wouldn't that be fun? Playing with a dog everyday!" Emmett said.

"Yeah that would be fun. So what should we do now?" I asked.

"We can play Xbox. Halo 3 anyone?" Emmett asked.

"Get ready to lose suckers" Jasper taunted.

"I don't think so Jazzy. You're going down." I said.

"I wouldn't get so cocky Eddie boy. You're going down with Jazz here." Emmett said.

"Now whose getting cocky, Emmett?" I said.

"Only because I know I'm going to win as always." Emmett said flexing his arms.

I looked over at Jasper and nodded my head towards Emmett. He nodded his head right back. We both pounced on Emmett, making him fall to the ground with a thud. Jasper and I double teamed and wrestled Emmett right in the living room.

With all the noise Esme came into the room with horror and anger going through her head. "_Oh don't let them mess up my house. If they mess up my house they will fix it. At human pace! Edward stop this NOW!" _"Edward, Emmet and Jasper get off my floor now! Go outside before you ruin my house!" Esme yelled.

We immediately got up off the floor. "Sorry Esme." We all said. Then made out way to the backyard. As soon as were outside Emmett pounded Jasper and I to the ground with one hit.

"Ahh suckers." Emmett said.

Jasper and I got ourselves off the ground and tackled Emmett into the dirt. We rolled on the muddy, green ground wrestling.

We heard some giggling and and clearing of throats. We all looked up and the girls were staring at us. Bella and Ashley were giggling. Alice had a look of horror on her face because our perfectly good clothing was now ruined and muddy. Rosalie looked at us like we were a bunch of two year olds.

"Uh.....Hey girls. How was shopping?" I said trying to lighten the mood a little.

- -

**Kay there's Chapter 5. I still want those 10 reviews. Please. I really want to know what you think. I'll try to get Chapter 6 out as soon as I can. It will definitely be the shopping trip. So now you can go REVIEW! **

**-Blondie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! Yeah I know it's been awhile. I told you procrastinator and I had a little writer's block. Okay I lied a lot of writer's block. Well at least I hope you enjoy it. **

**So I hope everyone had an awesome Christmas or Hanukkah or Kwanzaa depending on what you celebrate. Also Happy New Year. Yeah I know I'm a day late. That's okay though.**

**Okay I'm not going to hold you any longer. Read on. Here's chapter 6 YAY!!**

**Disclaimer: Does not own Twilight sadly.**

_Chapter 6_

"_Okay let's go now it's already 10:30." Alice said jumping up and down in excitement. She led us to the garage and once again we got into Bella's Dodge Charger._

Ashley POV

We sat in the car listening to music. The windows were all down because the clouds were covering the sun. Alice and I were in the back seat while Rosalie drove and Bella was in the passenger seat.

"So I was wondering, do you guys go to school?" I asked them.

"Yeah. You're going to come with us this time right? It starts at the end of August and we're going to be going to Forks High." Alice said.

"Oh I do so much. You know I never even graduated high school. I was in my senior year when I was changed." I said.

"Well that's going to change. You stick with us and you will graduate high school more times than you ever thought possible." That put a smile on my face.

We drove the rest of the way to listening to the radio and talking about random stuff. We made to the mall and headed towards the doors to begin our shopping. We walked in to the mall and the first store I saw was Journeys. My favorite shoe store.

"Journeys!" I screamed. I ran towards the store. I haven't shopping there since my parents were alive.

"Ash, why are you so excited to see a shoe store?" Bella asked.

"Well it's my favorite shoe store and I haven't been able to get shoes from there since my parents were alive. I couldn't afford to get shoes from there once I was turned. I had to settle on Payless shoes." I answered.

"Payless? Are you serious? Well never again will you shop at that horrid place. I won't allow any sister of mine shop there. So don't even think about it cause I won't allow it." Alice said and I shook my head smiling.

"Well if you say so my dear sister." I replied.

"Well get going go and buy some shoes." Alice pushed me into the store and I willingly walked in and started looking for shoes that I wanted. I was debating on five pairs of shoes and I didn't want to go too crazy so when I decided on two pairs that I liked I turned to the sales person.

"Can I get these in size 8." I said.

"No way Ashley. I saw you debating on five pairs of shoes. I was going to see if you could handle buying stuff on your own but I guess were going to have to teach you how to be a real Cullen." She walked over and grabbed the other three pairs that I had been looking at. She walked over to the salesperson. "These we will also need in size 8."

The salesperson walked to the back to get my shoes.

"Ash, do you understand that you can buy whatever you want? If you found twenty pairs of shoes get all twenty it doesn't matter. You're a Cullen now so you need to get used to it." She was trying to convince me and to tell you the truth what she said made me happy. Not the spend all our money part but the you're a Cullen part. They considered me a part of their family and they wanted me to feel comfortable.

"Okay I understand. Want something, get it. Is that right?" I asked Alice. She smiled.

"Exactly go by that motto and you will be the perfect Cullen."She said and the salesperson came back out with five boxes of shoes.

"Here are your shoes." She walked over to the cash register and rang out the shoes. "The total comes to $392.67." My mouth hung open slightly. I have never spent that much on shoes at one time. Maybe spanned out within a couple years but never it one day, at one store.

Alice immediately pulled out her credit card and paid for my shoes before I could do anything about. Not that I could. I didn't have that kind of money. After she paid I grabbed the bags and we made my way to the next store.

Hollister. Personally I think the clothes are over prices but I have to admit they have great jackets. We went in to Hollister and began scanning through all the clothes. Bella was being stubborn and not looking. So Alice went over to her and threw about 50 pieces of clothing at her to try on. Alice pushed her through the doors to the dressing room. Bella soon came out wearing an outfit that looked amazing on her.

"Bella, Oh my gosh, you have to get that outfit. It looks amazing on you." I complimented.

She tried on the rest of her clothes and Rose, Alice and I did as well. In the end Bella only liked the one outfit I complimented. I decided I would help Bella get more clothes that she liked so I walked around with her. I showed what would look great on her and gave her so tips on what goes good with her body type. I gave her another ten outfits to try on and like I said they all looked amazing on her.

"You know what's even better?" Bella said. "They are all comfortable too. Thanks Ash."

"No problem. Maybe now you will shop and Alice won't be so disappointed in you." We all laughed at that.

Bella ended up getting those outfits and a few that she picked out on her own. Alice and Rose went wild with clothes and had too many for me to count. I ended up getting a few jackets and a few shirts that I liked.

We left Hollister and walked over to Pac Sun. I immediately went over to the Fox shirts and jackets. If you haven't noticed I love Fox. I found about 20 items that were all Fox. These included 2 jackets, 8 shirts, 2 pairs of sunglasses, 3 belts, and 5 hats. Alice laughed at all my reaction to all the fox stuff.

After we finished in that store I realized that I needed some jeans so we went into Tilly's. I found 6 pairs that I really liked. Along with the jeans I got two backpacks. One was Fox and the other was Jansport. I found another pair of shoes that would go really well with a couple of shirts that I got.

I realized that I must look like I should be dying with all the stuff I was holding so I suggested we take some of the bags to the car.

"Good idea people are starting to look at us funny." Bella said.

"You know Ash, I am really proud of you. Look at all the stuff you got. Plus you got Bella to buy a bunch of stuff too. That's amazing all on its own." Rose said.

"Well thank you Rose. I do my best. You know you guys can borrow any of the stuff I got anytime. I mean you did pay for it."

"Oh we know. I really want to wear those sunglasses you got. Those are some sexy sunglasses." Rose said.

"That's what I said. My favorite part is that they are Fox." I said.

"You must really like Fox." Alice said.

"I do. Hey have you guys ever been riding or to Dumont?"

"Riding what do you mean by riding?" Bella asked.

"Like four wheelers, quads." They had confused looks on their faces. "I take that as a no. Okay I will have to take you riding then. We will need to get quads for everyone though. Maybe a sandrail. I guess it's all up to you guys. I'll show you when we get home. How bout that."

"Okay. It sounds like something you really like to do. We're always up for something new. We can tell the guys too, when we get home." Alice said.

We went back into the mall to finish our shopping. Saw Zumiez on the way in and thought maybe it was time to learn to skateboard.

"Have you guys ever skateboarded before?" I asked them.

"Well we never really thought about it." Bella answered for all of them.

"Well I've always wanted to learn. You want to learn to with me. We can each get skateboards and learn. We can get the guys each one too."

"Sounds cool. Like I said were always up for new stuff." Rose said.

We made our way to choose what skateboards we wanted. We ordered the skateboards and choose the tracks and everything we would want on them. They said to come back in two hours and all the skateboards would have the black grip stuff on them and the wheels and tracks would also be on.

We left Zumiez to finish our shopping and we found ourselves out front of Icing. I walked inside and went straight to the belly rings.

"Ashley, You have your belly button pierced?" Alice asked.

"Yeah I got it on my eighteenth birthday. When I was changed the hole was still there. Thank god because these belly rings and great." I ended up getting five belly rings and we also got a load of accessories.

We made our way to Victoria Secret next. Of course they would want to go to Victoria Secret they all had husbands to please. They scattered in the store looking for what they're men would really enjoy. I went to the bras and found some sexy and cute bra and pantie sets. Some were lacy and of a variety of colors. Some had ruffles and others were made of silk.

I purchased my items with the credit card Alice gave to me to use so that I didn't have to keep coming back to her. She said she would make sure she got me my own credit card so I didn't have to worry about anything. I waited for Bella, Rose and Alice to finish purchasing their lingerie.

When they were finished we walked past an AT&T store. Alice pulled at my arm to get me to turn around and face the store.

"Ash, you need a cell phone so we can get a hold of each other at all times. So pick out a phone then we'll finish our shopping." I chose the new Pantech Matrix. They had a choice of three colors: navy blue, red or greens. I of course got the green one. Greens is my favorite color after all. **(pic of the phone on profile) **

We continued on and almost passed by Spencer's. That store is the best store. It's all about pranks and sex. I went inside with the everyone following me in with confused looks on their faces.

"Don't tell me guys never come in this store either." I said.

"Sorry Ash. We have never actually noticed the store. We normally just walk right past." Rose said.

"Well then I guess I should you the grand tour of this great store. Follow me ladies." They followed me throughout the store and I showed them all the sex toys and outfits. I left them going through all the different devices and went to the prank stuff. I saw a humping Chihuahua. I knew I had to get it for Emmett. I also got a few belts while I was there, a couple posters and a few key chains that had funny sayings on them.

By the time we left I swear they had to restock all the sex stuff because Alice, Rose and Bella had three bags each of just sex toys and clothes. I laughed at them and I could see the evil looks in all their eyes. I'm guessing they're all going to be pretty busy tonight. Ew just the thought of all of them doing it all at the same time. Sex overload right there. Thank God my room isn't right next to theirs.

We went into JC Penney next and got dresses and heels. I couldn't stop myself and also got a pair of bright green heels. We got some more accessories then went on with the rest of our shopping. I saw Games Stop and went in. I found a few racing games and fighting games that we would definitely be playing those. I also decided to get Guitar Hero and Rockband after Alice said they didn't have those. After Game Stop Bella and I practically ran to Borders. We each got about 30 books. We took all our bags to the car before we went back to Zumiez to get our skateboards.

We dropped our stuff at the car was on our way to Zumiez when we passed Friskeys the pet store in mall. I have been wanting to get another dog for quite some time, so Sasha could have a dog friend, but they always ran away. I decided I was going to go inside and maybe get lucky. As soon as I went in the store I walked right back out. They started going crazy and I didn't want to the one to cause all the noise. We might get exposed because of that.

We went back to Zumiez to get our boards. Thankfully they were finished we chose a board for everyone that seemed to match their personalities. Mine is an enjoi bored with a panda on it and Polaroid pictures on it. Rosalie's is a Mystery Murphy and has a lady in a bikini with a dog pulling the bottoms off . You know like that sunscreen brand with the little girl and the dog is pulling her diaper down. Emmett's has a Foundation board with Duffel Duffman on it. Alice's is a Chris Cole Zero board. It has Marlyn Monroe on it. Jasper's is a Baker TK board. It has TK Captain on it holding money and saluting. Bella's is a DeathWish board. It has a green mouth on it with a blue tongue. On the tongue it says Death Wish. Edward's is a Think board. It has the word think on it and is surrounded by roses. **(all skateboards on profile)**

We paid for our boards and finally left the mall after a long day. We got to the car and had to push the boards in the trunk but surprisingly it all fit.

"Are you ready to get a car now, Ash?" Alice asked when we drove out of the parking lot.

"Sure, where are we going to get it?" I asked.

"Well that's up to you. Where do you want to go?"

"Can we go to Dodge?"

"Of course we can. Rose take us there."

Rose drove the short distance to the Dodge dealership. We all got out of the car and started to walk around I didn't see anything yet then I saw a salesman coming towards us.

"Hello I'm Dan. Is there anything in particular you are looking for?"

"Yeah I'm looking for a Dodge Ram." I answered.

"Okay do you want a 1500, 2500 or a 3500?" Dan asked.

"1500, but I really want a lifted."

"Well you're in luck we just got one about two weeks ago. Would you like to see it?"

"Oh thank God. Yes I would."

We walked towards the back and there sat a black 1500 Dodge Ram. It had a chrome grill, a chrome bumper and chrome runners. All I have to say is that it was the sexiest truck I have ever seen. I can picture myself in the driver's seat right now. That is the truck for me. It's perfect.

"We'll take it!" Alice said. I know she saw me picturing myself driving it down the street in total bliss.

"Alrighty then. Let's go sign some papers. While were doing that they are going to wash it real quick and fill up the gas tank." Dan said. He was probably just happy that he made a sale. It doesn't matter to me though I'm about to take home the sexiest truck I have ever seen my entire life. It's pretty much my dream truck. No, it is my dream truck. No doubt about it.

We got all the papers signed within about an hour since they paid it off in cash. I was soon in the driver's seat of my brand new truck. Rosalie decided to ride home with me.

"Ash, I think this is the sexiest damn truck I've ever seen." Rosalie said as she ran her hand across the dashboard.

"That's what I was thinking. Did you know I've been wanting this truck since I got my driver's license?"

"Really? Damn. Well I'm happy that we can get you something you have always wanted. Welcome to the family." I smiled and again if I could cry I would be.

"Thanks Rose that really means a lot." I reached over and hugged her.

"It rides really smooth. For a truck I mean."

"Yeah I know. God I love this truck. You know the best part?"

"What?"

"It's not conspicuous. I am going to drive this truck any chance I get." We both laughed and then I thought of something. "Hey Rose, can you tint the windows. I really don't want to drive people off the road."

"Yeah, definitely. I was also thinking maybe we could tweak a bit so it can go faster."

"That would be awesome. Can I help you?"

"Of course you can! That's why I said 'we'."

"Haha. I knew that."

"Yeah, sure you did."

By this time we pulled up to the driveway of the mansion I know live in. I pulled into the parking space my Firebird used to be. Rose and I got out of the truck and walked over to the Charger. We got all the bags and the skateboards out of the car and carried them inside. We thought the guys would like to see what their new hobby was going to be.

We heard wrestling going on in the backyard so we quickly took out bags to our rooms leaving the skateboards in the living room. We got to the backyard and saw all three guys rolling around in the dirt. I looked over and and Alice had a look of disgust on her face. I am only guessing because their clothes were probably ruined. Rose was looking at them like there were a bunch of two year olds. Bella and I just giggled at them. They all looked up at us at the dame time ceasing their mus wrestling. Edward was the the one to speak first.

"Uh.....Hey girls. How was shopping?"

- -

**Yep so that was Chapter 6. Well tell me what you think, give me ideas, what do you want to see in the story. You know REVIEW!! PLEASE!!**

**Also yesterday I thought of some great ideas for other stories. But I don't want to add another story on here until I get further into this story. But if you really want me to add another story now I will need at least 10 people to tell me they want me to. I haven't written anything yet so I don't know when I will add another story. So let me know if you really want me to. Alright well that's it you know what to do. REVIEW!!**

**-Blondie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Yeah I know took me long enough. But I did make this one super long and it's totally fun. I hope you like it! Enjoy. **

_Chapter 7_

_They all looked up at us at the same time ceasing their mud wrestling. Edward was the the one to speak first. "Uh.....Hey girls. How was shopping?" _

Ashley POV

"Look at your clothes! You have mud all over them! Ugh and they're ripped? Go inside and change!" Alice screamed.

The guys got up hanging their heads down. They walked passed us mumbling a sorry to Alice. They walked into the living room and stopped.

"You got Skateboards?" We heard Emmett ask.

"Don't worry about that now! Go change before I change you myself!" Alice said.

"No!" Edward and Emmett said at the same time, running at the same time.

Jasper still stood there smiling. "Okay!" Rosalie, Alice, Bella and I just stood there shaking our heads.

"Go change Jasper." Alice said while laughing. Jasper frowned slightly and ran upstairs.

A few minutes later all the guys came down freshly showered and changed. We showed them their boards and I told them that I had always wanted to learn to skateboard. Apparently Jasper is a natural skateboard. He also knew a few tricks that he could teach us. Edward also knew a lot but only because he could read the minds of other boarders.

After we talked for a few hours about the skateboarding Rose decided she wanted to show Emmett what she had bought at the mall. They ran upstairs soon followed by Bella, Edward, Jasper and Alice. I sat there laughing and shaking my head. I wish I had someone like that. Anyways I decided to go to my room and put all the stuff I had bought away and settle in a little, with Sasha following.

I walked over to the stereo and put in my Pat Benatar CD in, while Sasha jumped on the bed laying on top of the pillows. The first song to come on was 'Love is a Battlefield'. I danced along while I started with all my purchases. I sung along to the song, getting really into it. Sasha watched my dancing and looked at me like I was crazy.

I dumped everything in the bags onto my bed and started sorting them into shirts, pants, shoes, underwear and accessories. I also noticed the humping chihuahua form Spencer's. I think I'll wait to give Emmett that particular item later on when he and rose aren't as busy.

The next song came on and it happened to be 'Heartbreaker'. I sang loudly during the whole song and danced while becoming busy with all my stuff.

I went at human pace to keep myself busy for a while. I grabbed as many hangers as I could from the closet and carried them over to the bed. I immediately started pulling off tags and stickers off all the shirts and pants to that I could hang them up. Each piece of clothing was on a hanger as the CD ended.

I went back to the stereo and put my Sheryl Crow CD in. 'If it Makes you Happy' came on through the speakers and I sang just as loud. I danced around the room towards my shoes. I took out a pair of shoes and started lacing them up. I made sure all the paper was out of the shoes too. By the times I was on the third pair of shoes 'Steve McQueen' came on.

I finished my shoes by the time the CD ended. See I told I was going at human pace. Okay maybe slower than human pace but most of my time was singing along with the song and dancing around my room. I changed the CD yet again and put Mudvayne in. 'Do What You Do' came and again I was singing along while putting my sunglasses, belts and underwear away. I hung up my jackets and walked to my books. I was thankful for the many shelves and put all my books on the shelves. By the time I was finished organizing all my books that CD had ended and I had nothing left on my bed.

I decided I would just have some fun and keep on the dancing. This time I decided to turn on the radio and soon found a mix station. The first song to come on was Christina Aguilera's 'Dirty. I started dancing to it a little shy that someone might walk in then all of a sudden just broke out dancing. I couldn't stop myself.

"Damn" I heard voices say. To be more exact six voices. I turned around and saw the whole gang looking at me with their mouths hanging open.

"Guys I think we're going to the club tonight." Rosalie said. They all had smiles and smirks on their faces.

"No, guys I really don't dance in public. I'm not even good at dancing. Why do we have to go to a club." I said. With a look of fear on my face I'm sure.

"What are you talking about you're not good? You're great. We need to show you off anyway. We're going to the club tonight whether you want to or not. Get ready." With that they all left my room.

"Aww come on guys!" I yelled, but of course they ignored me to get ready to go to the club.

I sighed and made my way to the closet. What to wear? I pulled out a zebra print mini dress, that was see through, a long white tank top and a pair of black skinnies. I paired that with a pair white peep toe heels, a chain necklace and silver bracelets. I placed everything on my bed then went to the bathroom. I quickly took a shower then went to get ready. When I looked at myself when I was already with my hair done and makeup on I must say I looked pretty damn good. Luckily I looked old enough to get into the club.

I walked out of my room to the living room at vampire speed. I left Sasha in my room. Not like she heard me leave in the first place, she was sound asleep on my pillows. When I got to the living room only Bella and Edward were there sitting on the love seat watching TV. Bella was wearing a black top that had silver sequins under the bust and on the straps. The neckline went into a V that went all the way down to the bust line. She wore skinny jeans and black heels.

"Hey guys. Bella I like that shirt." I said as I sat down on the couch. I started watching TV and found out they were watching a show on Discovery Channel that shows and talks about how a piano is made.

"Hey. Thanks, I like your outfit." She said and after that we watched out pianos are made.

After a few minutes of watching how the strings get put in, which isn't as boring as it sounds, Rose and Emmett came downstairs. Rose was wearing a red tube top, black skinnies and a pair of black heels.

"Ash you look hot!" Emmett said as he was coming down the stairs and I laughed.

"Thanks. You guys don't look so bad yourselves." I answered back.

"Ashley I love the zebra print and those shoes, oh my gosh I want to steal your whole outfit." Rose said as she gave me a hug. Everyone laughed even Alice as she came bounding down the stairs.

"Ashley, I'm glad I will never have to worry about your style because you know what, I love it!" I smiled and chuckled.

"Thanks Alice. I love your shirt. Is that silk?" I had to ask and I'm glad I did because it put a big smile on Alice's face.

"Yes it is. Here feel it, it runs through your fingers like water." I ran my finger through the pink, black, and white pattered strapless top.

"Wow, it does feel like water. It's like silk." Everyone burst out laughing at me and I looked around confused. What'd I say?

"What? What did I say?" They all laughed harder but Jasper composed himself slightly to tell me what I said.

"You said 'it's like silk.'" He said between laughs. I was still confused. Edward then came up and touched my arm.

"Ashley you said 'it's like silk' when just before you said ' is that silk?' and Alice said 'yes'. Do you get it?" He said trying not to laugh. I thought about then I started laughing too.

"Man, I thought my blonde moments were gone when I was changed." They laughed at me again.

"We are so keeping you around Ash. We need this kind of entertainment." Rose said holding onto my shoulder.

"There are so many pranks I can pull on you." Emmett said. This caused everyone to laugh but also caused Rose to smack Emmett on the back of the head.

"Ouch! Rose, that hurt." Emmett said rubbing the back of his head.

Jasper put his arm around me a whispered in my ear. "Don't worry he won't forget that."

"Thanks that's comforting." I said sarcastically.

Alice jumped in this time. "Come on guys we have to get to the club, Ashley needs to show off her moves.

We walked into the garage when I heard. "Holy Shit! Ash, that's you're new car?" Emmett said.

"Car? You mean the bad ass truck? Yes it is." I said with a giggle.

"We are definitely getting dirty in that." Emmett was rubbing all over it. Touching every spot in his reach.

"What would I get a truck for if I wasn't going to get it dirty. I have plans for that too, but we can talk about that later. Now quit getting turned on by my truck and let's go." I said.

With that we jumped into the Escalade and drove off to a club called Twilight Eclipse.

"You guys aren't going to make me dance are you? I mean cause really I'm not that good. " They whirled around to look at me.

"Of course you're not good. You're great! I have never seen anyone dance like that." Rose said.

"Especially the way you shake your ass. Hot damn!" That of course was Emmett, which earned him a smack across the back of his head.

"Besides there's not only dancing here there's also karaoke."Alice said with a smile. My eyes went wide there was no way I was going to sing in public they apparently haven't heard my voice. One word horrible.

"Actually we did hear you. While you were putting your stuff away.." Edward said. Wait I didn't say anything about me singing. Did I?

"Ash don't hurt yourself now. Mind reader remember." Bella said with a laugh. She must have noticed the confused look on my face. Wait mind reader? Oh yeah. How could I forget that?

"Well, I don't care I'm not singing. I'll dance but I'm not singing." I said crossing my arms across my chest. I had to at least put my foot down.

"Stop acting like Bella does when I want to take her shopping." Alice said to me but looked over at Bella sitting beside me. "And Bella I heard what you said about the shopping trip the other day." Bella looked confused.

"What are you talking about Alice?" Bella asked.

"Bella when you didn't complain about shopping with Edward because he can actually find you stuff that looks good on you. Don't act like Ashley over there. I know you're not blonde." Alice said with a smile.

"Hey! I don't do it purpose. It just happens." I said with a little pout but I had a slight smile on my face. My friends when I was human used to make fun of me about that kind of stuff all the time. It's okay though, I know everyone is just joking around. I always just laugh it off.

We got out of the car and walked straight up to the bouncer. "Sorry guys end of the line."

I took into my own hands to get us in. I walked right in front of him and stepped on tippy toes to reach his ear, my hands on his chest. My body was right up against his and he started to breath a little heavy. I put my lips right up against his ear. "Let us in." I said in a seductive whisper. It sounded like a question but it was definitely a command. I felt him shudder beside me.

"O..o..o..okay h..h..have f..f..fun. He said a little breathless.

"Thank you." I whispered seductively in his ear again. As I was pulling away I gave him a kiss on the cheek then walked into the club with the rest of the gang in tow. I looked back at the bouncer and he looked like he wanted to faint.

We walked straight to one of the tables and each took a seat. All the guys pulling up chairs for themselves.

"So what are we going to do first? Karaoke, dance or are we just going to leave and forget all of this?" I was hopeful what can I say. I have done any kind of dancing or singing in public.

"Oh we're doing karaoke first. Rose and I will be your back up singers." Alice said

"But I don't want to sing. I'm not even that good." I said.

"Yeah she's right guys she's horrible. Maybe we shouldn't let her embarrass herself." Edward said.

"Hey I'm not that bad." I said with a pout.

"What are you talking about? You said so yourself that you're not even good and we heard you before when you were singing in your room." Jasper piped in.

"You guys said I was good." I said.

"We say a lot of things. We're just agreeing with you now." Edward said.

"I can sing. I'm actually pretty good." I said back.

"Yeah sure. Why don't you prove it since you're so 'good'." Emmett said bringing using air quotes when he said the word good.

"Fine, I will." I turned on my heel leaving the entire table. I was going to do this on my own and prove to them I could sing.

I walked up to the DJ and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and faced me. His eyes went wide and scanned my body. Men. I rolled my eyes and then he finally spoke when his were back onto my eyes. "Hey, what can I do for you?" He asked with what sounded like it was supposed to be seductive.

"Karaoke. I want to sing Tell Me Something I Don't Know by Selena Gomez. Take out the words. I just need the music." I said.

"Okay, head up on stage." He seemed a little bummed that I didn't flirt with him back but I don't care. Long greasy hair, a face covered in zits and too much Axe, that I'm guessing is to hide the body odor, is not my style.

I walked up on stage and to the mic. I heard the whole gang cheering for me. Especially Emmett with his booming voice.

"Okay guys this is for everyone who was told they couldn't do something or were told they shouldn't think about things that may never happen." I nodded to the DJ and the song started to play.

I pulled the mic off the stand and started to sing.

**Everybody tells me that**

**It's so hard to make it**

**It's so hard to break yeah**

**There's no way to fake it**

**Everybody tells me that it's**

**wrong what I'm feeling**

**I shouldn't believe in**

**The dreams I've been dreaming**

**I hear it everyday**

**I hear it all the time**

**I'm never gonna amount to much**

**But they're never gonna**

**change my mind, oh**

I started to move around the stage singing to anybody who came up to the edge of the stage. The whole gang was up at the stage cheering me on. Through the next part I moved back to the middle of the stage and started making up dances at I went along.

**Tell me, tell me, tell me**

**something I don't know**

**Something I don't know,**

**something I don't know**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me**

**something I don't know**

**Something I don't know,**

**something I don't know**

**How many inches in a mile**

**What it takes to make you smile**

**Betcha not to treat me like,**

**A child, baby**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me**

**something I don't know**

**Something I don't know,**

**something I don't know**

Everybody could now sing the chorus with me as I sang it. I went back to the edge of the stage singing to random people.

**Tell me, tell me **

**something I don't know**

**Tell me, tell me **

**something I don't know**

**Everybody tells me **

**I don't know what I'm doing**

**This life I'm pursuing**

**The odds I'll be losing**

**Everybody tells me that**

**It's one in a million**

**Like one in a billion**

**One in a zillion**

**I hear it everyday**

**I hear it all the time**

**I'm never gonna amount to much**

**But they're never gonna**

**change my mind, oh**

I moved back to the middle of the stage to dance again and I could hear people singing along with me.

**Tell me, tell me, tell me**

**something I don't know**

**Something I don't know,**

**something I don't know**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me**

**something I don't know**

**Something I don't know,**

**something I don't know**

**How many inches in a mile**

**What it takes to make you smile**

**Betcha not to treat me like,**

**A child, baby**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me**

**something I don't know**

**Something I don't know,**

**something I don't know**

The next part I needed the DJ and he looked at me like he knew what I was telling him. Weirdly enough he knew the words. (Italics Bold is the DJ)

_**So here's the track**_

_**Like Catrina makes a**_

_**Wish Media**_

_**Make em say 'I'm ready'**_

_**Are you ready for it**_

**Yeah I'm ready for it**

_**Really ready for it?**_

**Yeah I'm ready for it**

_**Let's get ready for it**_

**I'm on my way**

**I know I'm gonna get there someday**

**It doesn't help when you say**

**It won't be easy**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me**

**something I don't know**

**Something I don't know,**

**something I don't know**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me**

**something I don't know**

**Something I don't know,**

**something I don't know**

**How many inches in a mile**

**What it takes to make you smile**

**Betcha not to treat me like,**

**A child, baby**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me**

**something I don't know**

**Something I don't know,**

**something I don't know**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me**

**something I don't know**

**Something I don't know,**

**something I don't know**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me**

**something I don't know**

**Something I don't know,**

**something I don't know**

**How many inches in a mile**

**What it takes to make you smile**

**Betcha not to treat me like,**

**A child, baby**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me**

**something I don't know**

**Something I don't know,**

**something I don't know**

With that the music started to fade and everybody was singing the last two versus with me. They all got really into the song. When the song ended they all cheered me on.

"Thanks everybody! That was fun. Maybe I'll come up and do another song a little later. If you want me too." Everybody screamed in excitement. I laughed and made my way off the stage to my family.

"Ash, that was amazing!" Alice said.

"You really had the crowd." Rose said.

"I know. I never expected that." I laughed with them.

"You were awesome Ash!" Edward said.

"I told you I could sing." I said.

"Of course we knew you could sing. We wanted you to think you had to prove it and you being a blonde it made it easy." Jasper said with a chuckle.

"Hey!" I pouted but my smile broke through.

"Come on Ash. You really don't think we would tell you were horrible. You are amazing. Now me and you are doing a song together later. I have a feeling you are going to be busy singing tonight and I want a song. Deal." Emmett said.

"Yeah sure I have the perfect song too." I said with a giggle.

"Really what song?" He asked. He was had a questionable look on his face but I could tell he was excited.

"I'm not going to tell you. But I have a feeling you know it. It seems like your kind of song." I said and laughed again.

"Well apparently you know it too." He rebutted.

"Yeah well, I'm weird and know all types of songs." I said.

"So are you going to tell me what we're going to sing together?" Emmett tried again.

"Nope." I said said simply.

"Aww come on please." He begged.

"Nope. Sorry Emmett. You have to wait until show time." I said and he had a pout on his face.

"Pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty please with a huge bear on top." Mmmmm....I love bear. I laughed at all his pretty and licked my lips with the thought of bear. Now I really want bear great.

"We'll go hunting later." Edward said and everybody but Alice looked confused. "She was thinking about wanting bear now." He said simply. Everyone nodded and we dispersed.

If I was going to have fun I was going to do it right. Just like a human would. Okay maybe more than that but I'm having fun. I walked over to the dance floor and started dancing to 'Showstopper'. I felt someone behind me and it smelt like a guy. He didn't touch me inappropriately so I continued to dance with him.

"Would you like to go to the bar?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded my head and we walked over to the bar. We sat down next to each other and started talking and I found out his name was Henry. He had short brown hair, he was about 5'8 and from what I could tell he had a hot body. We continued talking until the bartender came up to us.

"Would you guy like anything?" He asked. He was apparently gay because he was checking out the guy that I was sitting next to. It seemed like he didn't even notice me.

"I'll take a whiskey on the rocks." Henry said. The bartender left to make the drink before asking me what I wanted. The bartender came back with Henry's drink then left. Henry looked at me. "You going to order anything?" He asked.

"I would have if the bartender even noticed I was sitting here." I said a little angry.

"Well call him over and tell him what you want." He said.

Wasn't the guy supposed to order the drinks and make sure the bartender gets the ladies drink order? I called the bartender over and ordered my Gin on the rocks.. Luckily for vampires alcohol doesn't make us sick or drunk, but it also has no taste to it.

Henry and I talked for a little while longer and after a few hours he asked me to dance again and the bartender made us pay the tab before we could leave the bar. Henry paid his but I had to pull my own money out to pay for my drinks. I may not have been human for a few years but isn't the guy supposed to pay for the ladies drinks.

We made our way to the dance floor and Henry just started to grind all over me and it made me feel a little dirty and gross. Thankfully Alice came over and saved me.

"Ash, you have to play your next song. You fans are demanding it." She said with a giggle. I smiled a thankful smile to her and she nodded. I walked back with her to the table.

"Thank you so much. That guy was getting pretty nasty. I swear I almost puked." I said and everyone laughed but seemed to understand.

"Okay so I'm going to go sing another song. Is that alright??" I asked and they nodded their heads. So I got up and walked over to the DJ.

"What song?" He asked excitedly when I got to him.

"Best Damn Thing by Avril Lavigne." I said simply then made my way on stage. Everyone cheered when I got to the mic. "Hey everybody! Guess what. I'm back!" I said like the girl on the 'Poltergeist'. "Okay so this next song goes out to all the girls out there that have been gypped out of the perfect man for some guy who doesn't even deserve you." I nodded over to DJ and the music started playing.

**Let me hear you say **

**Hey, hey, hey!**

I held the mic out to the crowd (Bold Italics are the crowd)

_**Hey, hey, hey!**_

**Alright, now let me hear you say**

**Hey, hey, ho!**

_**Hey, hey, ho!**_

I started singing with a slight pout and whine to my voice.

**I hate it when a guy**

**doesn't get the door,**

**even though I told him yesterday**

**and the day before...**

**I hate it when a guy**

**doesn't get the tab, **

**and I have to pull my money out**

**and that looks bad!**

**Yeah!**

I walked around the edge of the stage bending down to sing to the to whoever was nearby. All the women were nodding their heads because they knew what I was talking about.

**Where are the hopes?**

**Where are the dreams?**

**My Cinderella story scene**

**When do you think **

**they'll finally see...**

I got to the middle of the stage and started to dance to the chorus.

**That you're not, not, not,**

**gonna get any better,**

**you won't won't won't, **

**you won't get rid of me never**

**like it or not even though**

**she's a lot like me...**

**We're not the same**

**and yeah, yeah, yeah**

**I'm a lot to handle,**

**If you don't know trouble**

**I'm a hell of a scandal. **

**Me, I'm a scene**

**I'm a drama queen.**

**I'm the best damn thing **

**that your eyes have ever seen!**

Everybody was cheering for me. This was awesome song that made a lot of guys look like losers. I love it!

**Alright, Alright**

**Yeah**

**I hate it when a guy **

**doesn't understand **

**Why a certain type of month**

**I don't want to hold his hand**

**I hate it when they go out**

**and we stay in**

**and they come home**

**smelling like their ex-girlfriends...**

Women and a few guys in the crowd were shaking their heads about cheating boyfriends.

**but I found my hopes.**

**I found my dreams.**

**My Cinderella story scene.**

**Now everybody's gonna see...**

Everyone got excited and tried to sang along to the song just like they did the last. What can I say they're catching tunes.

**That you're not, not, not,**

**gonna get any better,**

**you won't won't won't, **

**you won't get rid of me never**

**like it or not even though**

**she's a lot like me...**

**We're not the same**

**and yeah, yeah, yeah**

**I'm a lot to handle,**

**If you don't know trouble**

**I'm a hell of a scandal. **

**Me, I'm a scene**

**I'm a drama queen.**

**I'm the best damn thing **

**that your eyes have ever seen!**

Now it's time to represent Avril. Yeah I know it's already in the song.

**Give me an A!**

**Always give me what I want!**

**Give me a V!**

**Be very, very good to me!**

**R!**

**Are you gonna treat me right?**

**I! **

**I can put up a fight!**

**Give me an L!**

**Now let me hear you scream loud!**

**Now let me hear you scream loud!**

**1..2..3..4..**

**Where are the hopes?**

**Where are the dreams?**

**My Cinderella story scene**

**When do you think **

**they'll finally see...**

**That you're not, not, not,**

**gonna get any better,**

**you won't won't won't, **

**you won't get rid of me never**

**like it or not even though**

**she's a lot like me...**

**We're not the same**

**and yeah, yeah, yeah**

**I'm a lot to handle,**

**If you don't know trouble**

**I'm a hell of a scandal. **

**Me, I'm a scene**

**I'm a drama queen.**

**I'm the best damn thing **

**that your eyes have ever seen!**

**Let me hear you say **

**Hey, hey, hey!**

_**Hey, hey, hey!**_

**Alright, now let me hear you say**

**Hey, hey, ho!**

_**Hey, hey, ho!**_

(Bold, Italics and Underline is both Ashley and the Crowd)

_**Hey, hey, hey**_

_**Hey, hey, hey**_

_**Hey, hey, hey**_

**I'm the best damn thing your eyes have ever seen.**

The song faded. "Alright guys there's another one. Later on I'll sing two more. Back to back. So stick around, have some drinks, dance and have fun." I left the stage with people cheering. I went back to my table where my family was sitting.

"You know, you guys are lucky you are perfect gentleman otherwise we would probably be very angry with you." Rose said. All the girls laughed and the guys smiled. They knew they were all over their wives and nobody else.

We ended up going out to the dance floor. Bella was with Edward, Rose with Emmett, and Alice with Jasper. I on the other hand dance with anyone who came up to me. Then suddenly I was face to face with the most gorgeous human I have ever seen in my life. He had light brown hair and the most amazing blue eyes I have ever seen. He was about 6'7, as pale as me and buff. Bigger than Jasper and Edward but still smaller than Emmett.

I knew I was staring but I couldn't help myself. He was smiling at my reaction. I snapped when he said hi.

"Hi." I said back with a shy smile on my face. God why was I staring like that. Oh yeah, cause he's gorgeous.

"I'm David. What's your name?" He asked. Oh My God! That voice was like heaven. Or like chocolate practically melting in a persons mouth, for a human.

"Ashley." I put my hand out and he grasped it. It took it to his amazing lips and kissed the back softly. My knees gave out and I feel into his arms. He chuckled of course. How did he have this kind of affect on me.

"Be careful Ashley." Oh my you should have heard the way he said my name. It is officially my favorite word to come out of his mouth. I looked into his eyes and they pierced right through mine. This was right. Me and him. I know it. They way it feels with his arms around me, is right. the way he says my name, the way he looks in my eyes, is right. Wait a minute, I'm still in his arms. If I could I would be blushing.

"What are you thinking about that is making you look so embarrassed but you don't want to do anything about it?" He asked in that sexy voice of his.

"I..I..Uh.. You're still holding me in your arms and I like it." I blurted out. I quickly covered my mouth and looked down at the ground.

He put his perfect temperatured finger under my chin and lifted my my head so my eyes were on his once again.

"Don't be embarrassed, Ashley, I like it too." He said with such confidence.

I just stared at him. He is perfect. My mouth was hanging open and my eyes were transfixed on his. His beautiful blue eyes bore into my topaz ones. I must have been staring for a while because he said, "What's wrong?"

Rose came up behind him and said "She's just being Ashley." She said. She walked away, well more like dance away, giggling. David chuckled.

"Would you like to go and talk?" He asked. I nodded and he pulled me to the table. He pulled out my chair and I looked at him with a smile.

"A gentleman?" I asked as I took my seat.

"Of course." He said with a smile. He took his seat, then looked at me. I swear I would be bright red if I had blood running through my veins.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"You." He said simply.

I giggled. "Okay, but you have to tell me some stuff about you too." He nodded. "So, what do you want to know?" I asked.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green. What's yours?"

"Blue. Favorite flower?"

"Roses. You?"

"Roses. Hobby?"

"Taking photos." I looked up at him waiting for him to answer.

"Drawing." He said. "Any siblings?"

"3 brothers and 3 sisters." I looked up at him. "Any siblings?"

"1 brother and 1 sister." Then he looked up at me. "Last question. Are you a vampire?" I looked up at him in shock. "Oh don't worry I'm just confirming. That face said it all. I'm a vampire too." Him? A vampire? No way! He has blue eyes. He doesn't smell like a vampire.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Of course I'm sure." He laughed. "My power allows me to have my human eyes and gets rid of the vampire smell, but I also don't smell like a human.

"So what is your power exactly?" I asked.

"I don't know what it is called but I can eat human food and drink blood. I don't smell like a vampire or a human. I keep my human eyes. I don't have bloodlust. Oh and my favorite, I can change animals into vampires. They go about their normal lives, they're just faster, stronger and they don't sleep. They don't have bloodlust. They don't even drink blood they eat what they normally did." I ears perked up when he said he can change animals and they don't get bloodlust.

"Wow." That was all I could say. He nodded his head.

"So do you have any powers?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, but I did bring back a few embarrassing characteristics with me." I said.

"And?" He edged on when I didn't say anything.

"Ugh fine, but you have to promise not to laugh." I said with a smile.

"I promise." He said with a straight face but I could see the anxiety in his eyes.

"Okay, I brought my forgetfulness, I get confused easily and I brought my blonde moments." I said

"Blonde moments? What kind of blonde moments?" He asked wit a smile on his face.

"Well like today Alice came down wearing a silk shirt. I asked if it was silk before I touched it and she said yes and had me touch it. When I touched all thought went out the window. I said 'wow it feels like silk.'" I waited for him to start laughing but he didn't. He looked at me with adoration.

"You are so adorable you know that?" He asked. Again I would be blushing. I looked down at my hands when suddenly 'Hero' by Enrique Iglesias came from the speakers.

David stood up and I held out his hand to me.

"Ashley will you dance with me?" He asked. I smiled. I nodded my head so he pulled me from my chair to the dance floor. He pulled close to him and put his lips to my ear. My arms were around his neck and his around my waist. We slowly danced together. He began singing the lyrics to the song in my ear so quietly that nobody else could hear.

**I can be your hero.**

**Would you dance, **

**If I asked you to dance?**

**Would you run,**

**And never look back?**

**Would you cry,**

**If you saw me crying?**

**And would you save my soul,**

**tonight?**

He slowly brought moved to put his forehead on mine. Our lips barely brushing against each others.

**Would you tremble, **

**If I touched your lips?**

**Would you laugh?**

**Oh please tell me this.**

**Now would you die,**

**For the one you love?**

**Hold me in your arms, **

**tonight.**

He pulled me tighter against him. This was definitely heaven.

**I can be your hero , baby.**

**I can kiss away the pain.**

**I will stand by you forever.**

**You can take my breath away.**

We danced in perfect harmony. There was nobody else in the room when I was will him. He was the only one that mattered.

**Would you swear,**

**That you'll always be mine?**

I nodded my head.

**Or would you lie?**

**Would you run and hide?**

**Am I in too deep?**

**Have I lost my mind?**

**  
**I shook my head.

**I don't care.. .**

**You're here, tonight.**

We both smiled against each others lips.

**I can be your hero , baby.**

**I can kiss away the pain.**

**I will stand by you forever.**

**You can take my breath away.**

We dance throughout the music looking into each others eyes. We held onto each other like we never wanted to let go.

**Oh, I just wanna hold you.**

**I just wanna hold you.**

**Oh yeah.**

**Am I in too deep?**

**Have I lost my mine?**

**Well I don't care...**

**You're here, tonight.**

**I can be your hero , baby.**

**I can kiss away the pain.**

**I will stand by you forever.**

**You can take my breath away.**

**I can be your hero.**

**I can kiss away the pain.**

**An I will stand by you, forever.**

**You can take my breath away.**

**You can take my breath away.**

**I can be your hero.**

The song ended but we stayed in that position until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I slowly and reluctantly looked away from the blue eyes of this amazing man. It was Rose.

"The club is closing in an hour. So in half an hour you need to do your next song." She said. I nodded and she walked away with a smile on her face. I looked back to David and he was smiling too.

"Is that one of your sisters?" He asked.

"Yeah, She's like my best friend too." I said. He nodded. We danced to whatever came over the speakers.

"So when can my family meet yours?" David asked.

"I don't know. We have to make sure Carlisle isn't working." I said.

"So I will be able to see you again." He said with a smile. I smiled too.

"Yes, you can see me again." I giggled.

"I think it's time for you to sing your last two songs." He said. I smiled.

I knew exactly what song to sing. It would describe this very meeting. We released each other and I walked to the DJ. "See You Again by Miley Cyrus." I said. He nodded so I got on stage. Everyone started to cheer. I spotted David in the crowd. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I looked around for my family and smiled at them too. Rose looked over at David and rose her eyebrow. I nodded and she smiled.

"Alright guys this song goes out to a special someone that I met tonight. This song is very similar to how it was when we met. So hear it goes." I looked at the DJ. He nodded and the music filled the room.

**I've got my sights set on you**

**and I'm ready to aim**

I pointed to David and he smiled.

**I have a heart that will**

**never be tamed**

I moved my hand over my heart

**I knew you were something special**

**when you spoke my name**

**Now I can't wait**

**to see you again**

I started slowly moving around the stage.

**I've got a way of knowing**

**When something is right**

**I feel like I must have known you**

**in another life**

**Cause I felt this deep connection**

**when you looked in my eyes**

I looked over at David again and sang the next part to him.

**Now I can't wait**

**to see you again**

With the chorus coming up I moved to the middle of the stage and started making up dances and jumping around.

**The last time I freaked out**

**I just kept looking down**

**I st-stuttered when**

**you asked me what I'm thinking bout**

**Felt like I couldn't breath**

**You asked what's wrong with me**

**My best friend Rosie said**

"**Oh, she's just being Ashley"**

I pointed to Rose and I saw her laugh and smile about my changing of the lyrics to fit in our situation. I looked over at David again as I sang the next part.

**The next time we hang out **

**I will redeem myself**

**My heart **

**can't rest til then**

**I can't wait**

**to see you again**

I started to sing to the crowd moving around the stage.

**I got this crazy feeling **

**deep inside**

**When you called and asked to see me**

**tomorrow night**

**I'm not a mind reader**

**but I'm reading the signs**

**That you can't wait**

**to see me again**

I moved with the chorus again making up dancing as I went along.

**The last time I freaked out **

**I just kept looking down**

**I st-stuttered when**

**you asked me what I'm thinking bout**

**Felt like I couldn't breath**

**You asked what's wrong with me**

**My best friend Rosie said**

"**Oh, she's just being Ashley"**

I looked at Rose again and giggled to see her laughing at that part again. I looked back to the crowd again.

**The next time we hang out **

**I will redeem myself**

**My heart **

**can't rest til then**

**I can't wait**

**to see you again**

**I've got my sights set on you**

**and I'm ready to aim**

I looked back to David and pointed to him again. He laughed this time. He really like me singing to him. I started moving around the stage to end the song with the last verse and sang to the audience.

**The last time I freaked out **

**I just kept looking down**

**I st-stuttered when**

**you asked me what I'm thinking bout**

**Felt like I couldn't breath**

**You asked what's wrong with me**

**My best friend Rosie said**

"**Oh, she's just being Ashley"**

**The next time we hang out **

**I will redeem myself**

**My heart **

**can't rest til then**

**I can't wait**

**to see you again**

**I can't wait**

**to see you again**

The song ended and the crowd cheered. The last song was promised to Emmett so as I went to the DJ I thought of the perfect song.

"'Grow Up' by Simple Plan." I said. The DJ nodded again and I walked back to the stage. "Alright guys for my last song I promised my brother Emmett he could come up and sing with me. So Emmett get your butt up here." I said. I looked over and found Emmett making his way through the crowd. When he finally got to the stage he hopped up and every girl in club screamed or whistled.

Emmet was smiling when he heard the screaming and was given his own mic. "Hey guys! I'm Emmett!" He yelled into the mic and the girls screamed for him again. I heard a few say 'Hey Sexy!' and a couple 'Do you want to come home with me tonight?' He ignored them. Any guy would if they had Rosalie.

"Alright Emmett are you ready?" I asked.

"Hell yeah! Lets get this party started." He said and there were more screams and whistles. I nodded to the DJ and instantly music filled our ears.

(Bold=Ashley) (Bold-Italics=Emmett) (Both-Underline=Both)

**This is who I am **

**and this is what I like**

**GC, Sum and Blink and **

**MxPx rockin' my room**

_**If you're looking for me**_

_**I'll be at the show**_

_**I can never find**_

_**a better place to go**_

**Until the day I die,**

**I promise I won't change**

**So you better **

**give up**

**I don't want to be told**

**to grow up**

**And I don't want to change**

**I just want to have fun**

**I don't want to be told **

**to grow up **

**And I don't want to change**

**so you better give up**

**Cause I'm not gonna change**

**I don't want to grow up**

By the end of the chorus our entire family was laughing. They knew how true these words were for Emmett. Hell, I haven't been around that long and I know that.

**I like to stay up late,**

**spend hours on the phone**

**Hanging out with all my friends**

**and never being at home**

_**I'm impolite and**_

_**I make fun of everyone**_

_**I'm immature but**_

_**I will stay this way forever**_

Emmett's part made our family laugh. Rose was shaking her head but had a huge smile on her face, looking up at Emmett as he sang to the crowd.

**Till the day I die,**

**I promise I won't change**

**So you better **

**give up**

**I don't want to be told**

**to grow up**

**And I don't want to change**

**I just want to have fun**

**I don't want to be told **

**to grow up **

**And I don't want to change**

**so you better give up**

**Cause I'm not gonna change**

**I don't want to grow up**

_**I don't wanna be told to grow up**_

**(grow up, grow up)**

_**I don't wanna be told to grow up**_

**(grow up, grow up)**

**I don't wanna be told **

**to grow up**

**And I don't wanna change **

**I just wanna have fun**

**I don't wanna be told**

**to grow up**

**And I don't wanna change **

**so you better give up**

**I don't wanna be told **

**to grow up**

**And I don't wanna change **

**I just wanna have fun**

**I don't wanna be told**

**to grow up**

**And I don't wanna change **

**so you better give up**

_**No, I don't wanna change**_

_**so you better give up**_

_**Cause I'm not gonna change**_

_**I don't wanna grow up**_

As the song ended the screams became louder. Emmett came over to me and put his arm around my shoulders. He had a grin on his face as he looked over his adoring crowd. We took our bow then made our way off the stage. As soon as we were away from the stage girls crowded us asking Emmett for his number. He just laughed and pushed our way to where our family was. He spotted Rose and walked to her taking her in his arms. He kissed her passionately and I heard awes from the surrounding girls. David came up to me and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back then pulled back. I stared into his perfect blue orbs. We stayed like that until I felt everybody's eyes on me.

"Hey guys." I said with a little wave. They quirked their eyebrows so that I would continue. "Uh, guys this is David. David this is Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose." I said pointing to each of them as I introduced them.

"Hi." David said holding his hand out to Edward. Edward shook it then had a questioning look on his face. David ignored it and shook hands with Bella who also had a questioning look on her face. Alice didn't shake his hand when he held it out to her. She attacked him with a hug instead. Jasper shook his hand next then got the dame look on his face. This continued on with Rose and Emmett. When they finished shaking hands I couldn't understand the weird faces.

"Why are guys making that face? What is so confusing to all of you?" I asked.

"His hand. It's.. it's not as hot as a human, but perfect like the same temperature as ours." Edward said answering for everyone. They all nodded saying that is exactly why they had the looks on their faces.

"He's a vampire guys. Amazing huh?" I said. They all got more confused but I spook up before David or anyone else could say anything more. "He will explain everything to you guys later when we're with Carlisle and Esme. He wants to bring his family down to meet ours." I said. They nodded in understanding.

The club manager came out to us saying thank you to me and Emmett. He asked if I would like a job singing here. I declined but told him whenever I came down here I would sing a few songs. He thought that was better than nothing and agreed. After that we made our way out of the club. David turned to me before we left our separate ways.

"Can I get you number so I can call you?" He asked. I giggled and nodded and gave him my number.

"Now give me yours so I can call you to let you know when you can bring your family over." I said. He chuckled then gave me his number. He walked me to the car and we said our goodbyes. When I was in the car with Edward driving us away from the club I looked back and saw David standing there with a smile watching the car drive away. I turned back in my seat and sigh with content.

- -

So how did you like it? Was it long enough for you? Was it fun? What did you think about David? Review! Let me know what you think. What do you want too in the story. Give me ideas and all that jazz.

-Blondie

P.S. I got into the college I wanted to go to. It was the only school I applied for too. It only took them a month to decide they wanted me YAY! So I am officially going to The Art Institute and my major is going to be digital photography of course.


	8. Author Note

**Hey Guys. I know it's been like forever and it seems like I fell off the face of the Earth and I'm sorry for that. I realized that I let a lot of you down with not updating and all but I realized I do not want to finish this story. I have completely lost interest and I don't even know where I want to go with it. I was reading through my email for the fist time in months and I got an email saying that I should put it up for adoption. I don't know how to do this so if you know how and want to adopt this story then go right ahead. Just let me know of course so that I can let my readers know. I will try to keep up with it because I am really interested on where it goes. So I'm sorry to all my readers who have been waiting since January for me to move on with this story. I guess I should have done this earlier. Well I'll update when someone has decided to adopt this story and again I'm sorry.**

**Blondie**


End file.
